Raising Umah
by Soap Lady
Summary: The vampire Vorador has been brought forth into our world by someone who should know better by now. After a disillusioning visit with his sire, he sets out to find and possess the reincarnation of his beloved child, Umah, as well as her human mother.
1. Prologue

**Raising Umah**

_This story takes place two years after "Plush Kain: The Convention Adventure"._

Prologue

"Push! Push NOW, honey!" the young man in fatigues was careful to aim the camera at his wife's anguished face and not her va JJ. A nurse wiped the younger woman's forhead while the midwife knelt between outstretched legs.

"Shut the hell up you (Y(&! It was you and your ()(&$&$ that got me into this! Touch me ever again and I'll break your ass in half and shove it down your throat!"

The young officer felt dizzy. All those birthing videos seemed well choreographed. There was not much mention of the horrid screams or sickening smells of childbirth. A tour of duty overseas now seemed like heaven.

The midwife asked for one more push and Alice screamed, bearing down hard until a tiny head appeared.

"She's crowning," the midwife announced to no one in particular.

David put down the camera and made his way to his wife's side. "I love you so much, honey. You're so brave."

One more small push and the infant was out. The midwife expertly cleaned the child and removed the mucus from the child's nose and throat. A lusty squall let the couple know their little girl was awake and hungry.

The midwife cautiously brought the little girl to meet her parents. Alice noticed the woman didn't quite meet her eyes. "I...I think you folks should take a look at this."

The baby had a beautiful rosy complexion and flayed her tiny fists in anger as she cried to be fed. Her tiny head was crowing with soft ebony hair. David looked her over and noticed how his daughter had inherited his ears and his wife's nose. Then he noticed her arms.

The baby's upper limbs with covered with what looked birthmarks, the dark brown a strange contrast with the pale skin. Upon closer inspection they resembled tribal tattoos. David's eyes met Alice's and the new mother went deathly still as she stared into her daughter's face.

This was fate, it had to be. This was nothing like seeing Jesus on a tortilla or the Virgin Mary in the watermark of a building. These were deliberate and unmistakable markings. They had to mean one thing; Umah had been reborn in her daughter. Her blood hummed with this knowledge and she felt warm all over, humbled to have been chosen to mother someone reincarnated.

It's nothing, honey. It doesn't matter. She's our beautiful little girl."

David nodded and watched as his baby daughter latched onto his wife's breast, her tiny fist wrapping around his finger. His heart melted. So what if his daughter's birthmarks were a little strange. Alice had tried to explain what had happened at the convention two years ago but he hadn't bought it. It didn't matter anyway. His daughter would be loved. He knew in that moment he'd move mountains and slay dragons for her.

"Are you still okay with naming her Kella, after my grandmother?" he finally asked.

Alice smiled up at him sleepily. "Yeah. Kella. Kella Umay. Kella meaning 'warrior' and Umay, 'hope' ."

"Warrior Hope? Eh, it'll do." Tenderly, David kissed his wife's forhead and watched quietly as his two women dozed.

The news of the baby girl born with the unusual tattoos soon reached the local paper and they ran a story and pictures without parental consent. They sued the paper but a cult website picked it up and soon it was all over the Net.

The strange tattoos drew attention from a myriad of people. In Indiana, Jennifer pointed it the strange tattoos she found on a website and received confirmation from Janos about who they belonged to. They wisely refrained from showing Kain; the "U" word was all but verboten around him. Clark-sensei's dojo sent the new mother a lovely gift basket and a few hundred to start a savings account for the little girl, along with an enrollment application.

In Boston, Jareth nearly cried with relief. He took this "rebirth" as a sign that he had been forgiven and could be redeemed.

Unfortunately, the birth also caught the eye of a far less benevolent party.


	2. Chapter One

**_Author's Note: I have nothing against yaoi or its fans. I just dislike it when people force characters to be couples to appease personal fantasies. I doubt this was what the creators had in mind._**

**Raising Umah**

**Chapter One**

"Hey, wake him up."

Jareth felt someone shaking him. His head was still woozy. Had he been drugged or knocked unconscious? The memory of his kidnapping was too fuzzy to focus on.

The plush mage opened his eyes to darkness. He could vaguely make out some sort of cloth covering his head. It smelled like cabbage and B.O.

A hand yanked the bag off his head and he took in a breath of slightly fresher air. He blinked and tried to focus on his surroundings. Three young women stood in front of him. They were all of average height, weight and appearance. Even their hair was dyed black and cut to a uniform shape. The only diffrence was that one of the girls had darker skin that contrasted with her pale companions.

The honey skinned girl stepped forward. Was she Hispanic? Native American? In the dim light he couldn't tell. The walls were covered with pretty young men embracing each other in various stages of undress. Newspaper clippings engulfed a rolltop desk while the computer displayed a Legacy of Kain screensaver. Fellow fans. That was good. Perhaps he could reason with them.

The girl looked him over assessingly. She didn't look too impressed or compassionate. It was then he realized he was strapped naked to a chair. The seat had been cut out and his nethers were quite...exposed.

"He doesn't look much like a plush mage to me. Maybe we shoulda grabbed that Jennifer chick."

"Shut up, Neva." The darker girl seemed to be the de-facto leader. "You want to bring Kain or Raziel down on our heads? Besides, what we're doing is supposed to be a surprise."

Jareth's foggy brain started to put one and one together. "You...want me to raise a plush?"

The young woman in charge seemed slightly pleased he was catching on and pointed to a handful of plushies on the bed. Tears of nostalgia pricked his eyes as he saw Umah was among them. "You could say that."

Jareth quietly tested his bonds. They'd tied him pretty tight. Just what his reputation needed. He'd gotten his ass almost literally handed to him by girls.

The leader finally made introductions. "I'm La Cienega. That's Neva and Fenn." She pointed to the other girls in turn but Jareth knew he wouldn't be able to tell the "twins" apart. "We've read a lot about you, Jareth. The whole Squid deal? I was there." La Cienega told him proudly. She neglected to mention she'd been among those who had ran like hell when the Elder God attacked and had only returned once he and Umah were dead.

"Then you know! You know...all the stuff that can go wrong when you try and summon a plush in this world." Maybe she could be reasoned with and then they'd let him go. He had grossly underestimated the obsession of the yaoi fan girl.

"I know what can happen when you're careless. You should have known better than to summon the Elder God, dumbass. If you played the game at all you should know he's a backstabber. And Umah? Enough said." La Cienega's expression was of contempt.

Watch your mouth! Don't talk about her that way!" Jareth tried to sound angry and commanding. "You're acting pretty bitchy for someone who wants me to do something for them. Who do you want summoned anyway?" Might as well get to the point.

La Cienega grabbed a sheaf of papers from her desk and tossed them in Jareth's lap. He could see the top sheets were of Vorador and Janos locked in various sexual positions. He burned all over. Fenn snickered as she watched his body react. Neva looked bored and La Cienega looked as if she expected this.

The top sheets fell from his lap and he caught glimpses of Vorador/Janos fanfiction. Something clicked and he realized what they wanted.

"Vorador? You've got to be kidding?" Jareth tried to reason with his main captor. "Now who hasn't played the game? The guy was a sado-hedonist who got off on killing people. He hated humans, remember? He'll kill you before he'd let you control him. And...I don't think he thought about Janos like that..."

The lead girl laughed. "Of course he did! How could they not be a couple?" She blithely ignored the fact that Vorador seemed more worshipful towards Janos than passionate. "And you can't tell me you never thought of them together. Your body is too honest for that."

"Well...yeah...but you can't control Vorador! He'll kill you!"

They didn't seem too keen on listening to him. He tried again. Although he knew he would love to see Vorador and Janos...reunited...he better than anyone knew the consequences of raising an reluctant, angry plush.

"Look...I understand what you're trying to do. I can appreciate it. But not him. Not anyone. I'm done being a plush mage. If you saw what happened with the Elder God you know the consequences. If EG had been brought at full strength, the most Kain could have done is fight to a standstill. Can you imagine the kind of destruction Vorador would wreck on this world?"

La Cienega dismissed his concerns. "Squid was a crappy plush you put together in a hurry. You weren't thinking straight. Umah was much better but you had no hold on her."

Jareth scoffed. "What makes you think you can do any better?" He decided not to point out even a poor Elder God was probably more dangerous than Vorador. Although Vorador had the advantage of mobility.

"We have something he wants," Fenn went to the bed and cuddled the Janos plushie. "You did a really good job on him, Ci."

"We know all about the 'Angel of Indiana'." Neva spoke up. "We might be able to lure him here but it'd just be easier to make our own. Then he'd be bound to us. And once Janos is back, Vorador woud be too busy shagging him to come after us."

Jareth rolled his eyes at this line of reasoning. "I haven't agreed to bring out one plush for you, much less two." He doubted they would let him stop with merely two. He looked over the plush and saw Vampire Raziel and Blood Omen 2 Kain. He reasoned those two would be the next "couple" the yaoi fangirls would want. Why was Umah there? For the occasional threesome or because it would make Vorador happy to see her again?

He supposed he should count himself lucky that the Hylden Lord and Malek weren't there. THAT was a pairing from Hell. He would not put it past these three. Their pairing sense knew no logic.

"You can't make me remake Umah," he spoke with little authority.

La Cienega shrugged. "Yeah, well, she's low on our priorities anyway. We CAN however make you bring out Vorador."

Oooh, he was so scared. "So you say. But how are you going to make me?"

Fenn reached into the dresser and pulled out a flesh colored dildo. It whirred to life as she lubricated it. "With THIS."

"Guys...this isn't working."

"Maybe we shouldn't have lubed it after all."

"Well it wouldn't go in otherwise, would it? His damn bunghole is too tight."

"Jareth is a virgin in more ways than one."

The captive plush mage squirmed with discomfort but not for the reasons the yaoi fangirls wanted. He made a mental note to buy his own penis-shaped dildo and try this himself. Having his love life or lack thereof blithely discussed in front of him was embarassing. Even more than being naked and vulnerable. Although he had to admit, being kidnapped and bound naked by three women who later sodomized him was one of his greatest fantasies.

"Ok...so tying up a bisexual goth and buttscrewing him is like give a kid with ADD raw sugar." La Cienege wrote that on a notebook. Well lucky for us I have a better plan." She reached into a bag and pulled out a knotted rope. "So, Jareth, have you seen 'Casino Royale' yet?"

Jareth's eyes widened as the girl swung the rope and connected with his testes. It stung a bit was wasn't necessarily painful. "Whoops, bad swing. Let's try that again." She swung the rope in a few circles and then time, the impact was enough to make a red mark on his balls. He grunted in pain but tried to bear it. These idiots didn't realize what they could unleash.

"Ooooh, look at Mister Tough Guy," Neva jeered, encouraging her friend to hit him harder and with greater frequency. He gritted his teeth and tried not to give into the impulse to scream. They didn't realise he was trying to do them a favor. Besides, if he were to summon Vorador he'd cut a swath of death all the way to his Sire, who would then be forced to kill him. Janos Audron had gone through so much and even though he had not met the angel personally, he did not wish such anguish on him.

But after ten minutes of this testicle torture his good intentions evaporated and he begged for mercy. He would have done anything to keep his balls from bleeding.

"Fine! FINE! You win!" Jareth was shaking from the stress. "I'll bring you Vorador! Then I'm out of here!" He figured they wouldn't keep their word but once the elder vampire was summoned the trio would have more important things to worry about.

"Good boy. Give us Vorador and we'll let you go. Puss." Fenn smirked at what a weakling Jareth was. The dummy actually thought he'd be let go? Not until she had her very own vampiric Raziel.

"Okay," Jareth took a deep breath. "I need some food. And something to drink. Then prepare the plush and pause any game that has Vorador in it at the point you want him drawn from."

"Fenn, get the food and stuff. Neva, dig out your copy of 'Blood Omen 2'." La Cienega found it amusing he hadn't asked for pants or for the dildo to be removed. She supposed he enjoyed this kind of humiliation.

"So, Jareth, are you in to bondage?" La Cienega asked him out of boredom.

Jareth didn't meet her eyes. "Yeah. You know...I like yaoi too. But, I want to try and warn you one more time. Vorador is dangerous. And angry. He hates humans and with good reason. I'm speaking from experience when I say this; it isn't a good idea to mess with Vorador. Hey, can't I summon another plush for you? What about Alucard and one of the Belmonts from Castlevania? Or Dante-"

"Look, just shut up and do as I say." The young woman liked having a man under her control and she was in no mood to be placated. "We've already worked out how to control Vorador so save the lecture, mmmkay?"

Jareth sighed. So be it. He just hoped he could persuade the emerald skinned warrior not to kill him.

Fenn arrived with orange soda and cold pizza and proceeded to forcefeed the captive before he could protest. Neva loaded her saved game at a point where Vorador and Kain were arguing over Umah's death shortly before the Hylden Lord's attack.

"Monster!"

"I really prefer a few minutes later, when he's wounded," Jareth protested.

"And what if he really is as dead as he looks?" Swampy snapped back.

Jareth shrugged. Actually, the unwounded, angry Vorador was exactly what he was hoping for, but he knew the girls were expecting one final protest, so he gave them one.

After he'd eaten he stared at the plush, concentrating all his energy onto it, bringing to bear all his yaoi longing for a Vorador/Janos pairing. Power, focus, and lust became one and he funneled this energy into the small cloth body perched on the television until it began to move.

A tiny Vorador looked at his adorably small hands in wonder. He had just been arguing at Kain for killing the most beloved of his children. Janos, his sire and mentor was concentrating on locating the Hylden City to save all of their kind. Now he found himself in a strange chamber surrounded by giant humans, one bound to a chair. He took one step forward and tumbled off the strange platform that held him, landing in his true form in a heap on the floor.

He was on his feet with supernatural speed. His mind reeled with thoughts of his sire. Disturbing thoughts. He shook his head to clear it and focused on those around him.

"So...you have captured me, humans. Know this though. I will not remain so long, even if I perish in the attempt."

La Cienega shivered with pleasure at the sound of his voice. It was melodic and deep, rich like dark chocolate. His animalistic visage was strangely sexy; she could envision him as dominant male ruling a pride of lionesses. It was arousing.

"Why do you stand there and gawk at me, human?"

La Cienega smiled as she recognized the familiar stance; Vorador prowled her small room, his hands laced behind his back and glaring at her like an indignant professor.

"It's because you're so handsome. Sexy even."

"If you were a vampire, I might tolerate that lecherous gaze from you. As an inferior human, you leave me cold."

"You could sire me," she invited.

"I do not sleep with my own children," Vorador remarked in disgust, though he admired the human for inviting the gift.

"Then how do you explain your brides?"

He seemed taken aback this stranger knew so much about him. "I did not sire my brides. They were castoffs of other vampires who sought me out for protection."

"So...no sleeping with your kids but sleeping with your sister or cousins is okay? You know, because you'd all be descended from Janos. Are you Southern? Is that why you live in a swamp?"

Jareth groaned. Of all the ways to start a relationship with a volatile predator, this dumbass began with insults.

"His brides might have been descended from one of the other Ancients before they died. I doubt Janos was the only one who sired vampires." Jareth was desperate to difuse the situation. He wanted to escape but not at the cost of anyone's life. Even stupid people had the right to exist.

Vorador looked at him for the first time and Jareth regretted attracting the elder's attention. "And who are you, boy? Some plaything of these wenches?"

Jareth was insulted but smart enough not to show it. "No, sir, I'm their prisoner. They enjoy kidnapping strangers and toying with them for fun." He tried to make himself sound beneath Vorador's concern.

Vorador smirked. "Then I and these foolish adolescents have something in common."

"He's lying. We brought him here to summon you from Nosgoth. He's a plush mage." Fenn overcame her hero worship to chime in at the exact wrong time. Being Vorador's new toy would be far preferable to how he'd deal with the one responsible for trapping him in the real world.

"Noooo! I'm really the victim here! Please kill them and let me go."

La Cienega knocked him so hard his ears rang. "Shut up and speak when spoken to! Don't listen to him, Vorador." She addressed the green vampire who was regarding the bound fool with annoyance and dawning horror. "We'll have him bring Janos out and then you can be with him as you always dreamed of."

"As I..." Strange foreign feelings for his sire welled up.

"NO!" Jareth shouted and they all stared at him. He swallowed hard and then continued. "If...if that's what Lord Vorador wants, I'd be more than happy to do it." The Ancient could probably talk his fledgeling out of slaughtering them all. "But I need a little while to rest. It takes as much time and effort to bring a plush to life as it does to sire a vampire."

Vorador bristled at the comparison. "Don't be so presumptuous, boy! And what do you mean 'As I always wanted dreamed of?' My master is one of the few creatures to walk the earth I truly respect. Be careful how you speak of him."

Jareth hoped La Cienega would heed this warning. Vorador was practically boiling with rage. Unfortunately the ignorant fangirl continued to speak.

"Let me tell you a few things. One: your world doesn't exist. It never did. It was just a game dreamed up by a bunch game designers...humans," she told him smugly. "You were brought here to the real world with magic. Your real body is just cloth and if you don't do as we say, you'll be stuck as a doll for the rest of your existence. And besides, anyone who's played the games and was paying attention know that you're desperately in love with your sire and wanted to bang him."

"I see. How insightful of you. And I suppose my harem of brides were just there to alleviate feelings I could no longer express." It was clear Vorador was merely humoring the deluded woman. Why was he doing that?

"Exactly. But now that you're out of Nosgoth and in our world, all those taboos are behind you now. You wouldn't be shagging your sire because WE'RE your sires now. And all we ask in return is a few pictures of the two of you naked. Then maybe some videos of you guys making out. We can slowly work our way up to the orgies. And we can bring Umah back too. She wouldn't be your child anymore so you could...alleviate any lingering hetero feelings when you needed to."

Ra. Isis and Osiris. This stupid bitch had just gotten all of them killed. It wasn't enough she had to question Vorador's sexuality. Now he was accused of incest. Why didn't she just piss off Vorador more and suggest a Kain/Vorador/Umah threesome?

"Or you could do a Kain/Vorador/Umah threesome." Neva had a deathwish too.

Jareth struggled against his bonds in desperation. "Please, my lord! I have nothing to do with them OR their plans!" Sure, his yaoi inclinations helped bring Vorador to life but there was no need to mention that now. "Please, sir, let me go. I can tell you where to find Janos. He's already been brought from the game and is living peacefully in Indiana." That got Vorador's attention.

My sire...he is here?" The vampire's face was suspicious yet hopeful.

"Yes!" Jareth was relieved Vorador seemed willing to listen. Perhaps he could yet be reasoned with. "He was brought out by a plush mage too from what I understand. Newspapers occasionally mention all the charity work he does."

"That does indeed sound like my sire. Showing compassion to all, even the least deserving." Vorador sneered in disgust but the look in his eyes betrayed his fondness for his gentle sire. He still found it hard to believe he could be the fledgeling of such a man.

La Cienega shoved the chair over with her foot, knocking Jareth to the ground. "Don't listen to anything he says! This dumbass summoned the Squid...Elder God and got your little girl killed!" It would serve the little worm right if Vorador eviscerated him right now.

The green vampire reached down and grabbed Jareth by the throat. He then used the leverage to right the chair. "Explain your actions, human. I need not tell you what will happen if your answer displeases me."

Jareth began explaining, stumbling over his words in fear. He wished he'd never discovered his powers. "Like she said, I'm a plush mage. I can put the soul of any game character into a cloth body. I uh...fell in love with Umah and brought her forth. She didn't return my feelings and instead turned to Kain, who is also in this world. Out of anger, I brought out the Elder God. He's not what you think he was. He's a false god who gulled poor Janos and his race into the Hylden War and then tried to kill us all. Umah was the one who stopped him. Not Kain or the Reaver. She was so brave. She saved us all. You would have been so proud." Jareth was in tears by the time he ended his narrative. Vorador was silent with anger and grief. Hearing about Umah's death, however noble, was heartrending.

"And I suppose Kain did not lift a hand to try to save her? Not that I would expect him to." Vorador finished bitterly.

"I don't know. I was unconscious by then. All I know I found out from eyewitnesses. Umah's plush body was damaged beyond repair. The woman who created the plush I...stole allegedly gave her a proper burial."

"Don't listen to him! He already admitted to being partly responsible for Umah's death." La Cienega tried to pull Vorador away from Jareth. "You can get her back. We'll make him bring her out and Janos too if you want. Kain's a no-go but maybe a vampire version of Raziel too."

Vorador's hand whipped out and struck the young woman soundly across the face. "Who is this Raziel you speak of? Why should I even care? And what makes you think I would obey a trifling peasant of a human who dares attempt to commmand me? Do you have any idea how many of your wretched kind I have slaughted for enjoyment? What can you possibly offer me that I cannot take for myself?"

Finn and Neva cowered but nonetheless tried to draw their injured leader away from Vorador's ire. She rubbed her sore face. "That isn't all! We can take you right to Janos! Or..." she clutched desperately at straws and drew her trump card. "Umah! Umah's here! Not a plush either!"

Vorador backed away and struggled for control of himself. "Explain. And make it interesting."

La Cienega nodded to Fenn who rushed to the desk and pulled out a laminated newspaper article. She tentatively handed it to Vorador and ran away. He focused his attention on the strange paper. The strange writing seemed like nonsensical squiggles at first and then his mind adjusted so that he could read his world's writing.

" 'Child born with strange birthmarks that resemble tattoos'? " he read aloud." He looked at a drawing of the markings. They did indeed resemble the tribal art his daughter had worn. He read on and learned the child had been born with violet eyes.

"The mother is Alice, the lady who made the plush Umah. She named her daughter Kella Umay. We're guessing that the Umay part was in Umah's honor." La Cienega spoke through bloodied lips. "They live in a state called Flordia." She pointed to a road map of the United States on the wall. Alice's home town had been circled with a red pen. Vorador strode over and tore it down. It was more detailed, but not so different from the maps he was used to. He could follow rivers and the sun as well as any man, having once hunted for his own food.

Vorador's gaze fell onto Jareth once again and with a clean stroke cut through the boy's bonds with his claws. "Despite your treachery towards my beloved child, you have redeemed yourself with your honesty and information. I am therefore prepared to show mercy." With that he picked up the plush mage and casually tossed him out a window. Jareth winced as glass shards cut him but he landed mostly unharmed in a dumpster, covered only in spoiled food and dirty diapers.

Vorador turned his attention towards the human females who had so arrogantly thought they could control him with sinful lust for his sire and the promise of being reunited with his daughter.

"As for you three, I am much displeased with your behavior. I require additional information about this world, the location of my sire, my daughter and how to get to them. Be warned..." he smiled and picked up a riding crop they had discarded. "Incorrect answers carry a stiff penalty."

"You can't kill us!" Neva tried once more to save herself and her friends. "Your life is tied to ours! If we die, you die!"

Vorador frowned at that. He had no reason to believe them but decided not to chance it. "Death need not be the only outcome, presumptuous wench."

All three girls began to cry in earnest. He HAD said he'd die to escape them. Now it seemed he would carry out his threat. Perhaps they should have listened to Jareth after all.

The crop slashed against their faces. "NOW you have a reason to cry." He searched through the closet until he found a whip and additional rope. "Let's see how many more reasons I can give you, shall we?"

The three young women closed their eyes as the first lash landed across their tiny chests. Soon their screams filled the night and Vorador grinned with malice. Ah...just like old times.

Some hours later Vorador left the house with a new winter wardrobe, what currency could be found in the house and newfound knowledge. He was eager to see his sire. He glanced behind him. The females were unconscious but breathing, he even took care to turn them on their sides so they didn't choke on their own vomit. Perhaps Janos' sense of mercy had rubbed off on him.

Jareth waited until he was sure Vorador was far enough from the house to hear with those ears. He made his way back to La Cienega's room. What he saw made him want to wretch. The girls were covered with gaping wounds. They flinched even in their unconscious state from imagined wounds. On the walls scribbled in blood was "Manus celer Dei." Vorador's sense of irony was as great as Kain's.

The plush mage paused only long enough to clothe himself before calling 911. Dear god, what horror had he helped unleash?

After leaving the police station the next morning, Jareth rushed home and posted a private message on every LoK forum to every member who might know Kain. He was glad he had saved the "If found, return to" tag he'd pulled off the Umah plush. Alice must be warned. So should the legendary Jennifer. He was certain Vorador would head straight to Daddy first.

Jennifer scrolled through the usual "Kain pwns J00" messages until she saw something that caught her eye. It was a post from someone who claimed to have been at a Con attended by the real Kain where Elder God had been summoned. He was desperate to get in contact with Kain. Something concerning Vorador and Janos Audron. She shrugged. It could be genuine, or the guy could be another kook. She had her own problems to consider. She decided the first thing to do would be to post a sticky that anyone who spotted a wacko dressed as Vorador shouldn't approach him. After PM'ing a generic "I'll pass the message onto Kain when I see him," she decided to call it a night.

"Yes...I understand. No, calm down. It's all right, Jareth. I believe you. I was there after all."

Alice balanced her six month old daughter on her hip and cradled the phone against her shoulder. What the hysterical young man said didn't surprise her. Deep down, she expected something like this to happen. Perhaps it was her link with Umah that told her so. The timing bothered her. David had just been deployed for a second tour of duty in Afghanistan. She had neighbors but not for a mile or so. No one would hear her scream if attacked. She made a note to have phones installed in every room in the house. "I'll make the necessary preparations. Thank you for calling."

She hung up and made faces at her cooing daughter. She had to plan an appropriate reception if the worst-case scenario occurred.

But first, she had to dress her daughter in her cutest winter outfit. They were headed for the hardware store to load up on rope, bricks and industrial strength rubber cement. The next stop would be the sporting goods store for some basic weaponry and a few rounds of ammo. She made a note to have her swords sharpened and her bow restrung.


	3. Chapter Two

Raising Umah

_Author's Note: This chapter contains violence, strong language and suggestions of alternative sexuality. Do not read if these subjects offend you._

**Chapter Two**

Vorador trudged his way through six feet of snow up to the dilapidated truck stop. Keeping to the back roads was the easiest way to escape detection. However this meant his choice of shelter and possible transportation was severely limited. Teleportation was only useful if one knew where one was teleporting _to_...and he was still very unfamiliar with this world. His lupine form also had drawbacks; humans either mistook him for a dog and tried to pet him or they shot at him with some sort of blunderbuss. Running on all fours across snow was exhausting and potentially hazardous as well.

This human world was as astounding as it was perplexing. They had no magic to protect them and very few carried anything resembling weaponry. Yet their technological advances far outstripped even the Hylden. There were wheeled vehicles of behemoth size that transported scores of humans at dizzying speed. Tiny hand held devices provided entertainment or could communicate as quickly and efficiently as the vampiric Whisper. Hmm...this must be how they compensated for their weaknesses; they wrapped themselves in mechanical armor. Being shielded by technology must have made them feel safe.

The vision box humans named television displayed images of a cold but beautiful land.

"Here in Saskatchewan, most residents live in the southern half while the northern half is usually home to logging operations and wildlife. Moose, caribou, and a wolverine or two make their homes in the abundant borean forests."

Interesting. This seemed like a good area to settle. The lack of human prey was problematic but as an Elder vampire he could go long periods without blood, he merely preferred daily feedings. It diminished the human population as they had slaughtered his. Not a fair trade, but it would do. If worse came to worse he could sustain himself with animal blood but Vorador preferred not to harm innocent wildlife.

What attracted him was the extreme isolation of this strange land. In some ways it reminded him of the area near his sire's aerie; frigid and isolated. Were he able to locate Janos and this new Umah, he would take them there, far from the poisoning influence of so-called "civilization".

Vorador sat on a stool in the corner and watched the images on the television. Even the commercials were of interest because it taught him more about this alien culture he found himself in.

"You ain't from around here, are you?"

Vorador looked up at the young woman addressing him. Her hair was cropped military short and she dressed in swaths of flannel that was the fashion of this area. Her spectacles seemed to peer through his carefully layered wardrobe.

"No, I am not," he replied curtly in an attempt to discourage further conversation. He had no desire to mix with humans any more than what was strictly necessary. Most seemed to recognize instinctively they were dealing with a dangerous predator and kept their distance. This female seemed unaware or unafraid.

"Going home?"

"I have no home," Vorador told her and felt a twinge of resentment when he saw her expression soften slightly. He had neither the need nor the desire for human pity.

"Homeless, huh? More and more like you these days, what with jobs going overseas and all. Greedy corporate bastards." Her eyes sparked with hatred. "As for me, I got fired from my job because of my lifestyle. I used to be the city manager for a small town named Ligo. The first woman to do it. I worked my ass off for fourteen years. But when they found out I was a lesbian, they dumped me faster than shit. Well of course, the media was alerted and I couldn't get another job in the whole damn town. Then the death threats started and when they burned down half my house I decided to leave. Became a trucker. Out on the road sexual orientation and gender ain't that big of a deal. You don't need a dick to drive do ya? Anyway, I met my girlfriend, Amanda and her daughter Julie. She left an abusive relationship and got custody of her daughter. So we're a nice little family now."

"So, you also know something of prejudice and persecution." Vorador felt a mild affinity for this woman. She too knew what it was like to marginalized by a society that feared and hated her. He did not know why love of other females was so criminal; among his brides there were those who turned to other women for comfort. Another pointless human taboo, no doubt.

"Yep."

"Employment should depend on performance, not one's personal affairs."

"Yep. Welcome to Planet Earth, babe. It's not fair. In fact it sucks ass but it's all we got so we can either bitch and moan or work to make our lives better."

"You're a rather practical philosopher," he remarked with some approval.

She shrugged and held out her hand. "Name's Molly. Molly McGrue."

He recognized the gesture as a form of greeting and shook it gingerly. "I am Vorador."

"Just Vorador, huh? No last name?"

Her curiosity was somewhat tiresome. "My...father's name was Janos Audron. I have reason to believe he is living in a place known as Bloomington Indiana."

"Oh, really?" Molly raised her eyebrows. "I'm goin' to a place near the Indiana state line. I can take you as far as there. Then, you're on your own."

Vorador made a formal bow from his seat. "I thank you, Molly."

She looked surprised but shrugged. "We're leavin' in about twenty minutes. Be ready. My rig is called Fonda Gurls. Watch out for it."

"Molly!" a beautiful young woman with a scar across her left eyelid rushed up and embraced the other woman warmly. A small female child stared up at him warily.

"Hey, sweetie. I picked up a hitchhiker. This is Vorador Audron. He's goin' to see his dad. Vorador, this is the love of my life, Amanda and her daughter, Julie."

Amanda's expression turned from happy to suspicious. "I thought we agreed we weren't gonna take any more strays, Mol. Not after that last asshole robbed us at knife point."

"He was a scared kid."

"Scared kid my ASS. He was a three time juvie detention all-star. And this guy looks like a linebacker. What if he's a mass-murderer?"

Vorador clamped his jaw to keep from laughing. Well, he _was _but it was hardly prudent to admit it.

"He's an okay guy. I can tell."

"Fine. You wanna pick him up, fine. Julie and I will find our own transportation outta here."

"But honey-"

"Don't but honey me!" Amanda looked around and saw she was attracting attention from a handful of truckers in the room. "We'll discuss this outside. Julie, wait here for mommy and don't move from that spot."

The two women headed out, Molly throwing an apologetic glance at him over her shoulder. He could feel his chances of a ride in relative comfort evaporating. Well, there was always that small space he'd heard referred to as a spoiler above the semi. That was big enough for his wolf form to hide. He wondered if Amanda was a dog person.

Vorador decided to explore the small shop at the back of the stop. There was nothing he needed but he might find a newspaper or a book to read. How he missed his library!

He made his way to the entrance and paused. "Didn't your mother tell you to wait for her and not to move?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders. He wondered if the child was mute. "As you wish, but claim responsibility for your actions."

Vorador and his silent companion explored the small shop. At first he was confused, then angered by what he saw.

The first item he picked up to examine was a box of cereal with a caricature of a vampire on the front. It was a disgusting looking sugary cereal intended for children. Then he discovered toy vampire teeth, again intended for children or as a "gag gift" according to the packaging. Lurid pictures of vampires in passionate poses with human women mocked him from book covers. The cartoon adventures of a Great Dane and his human companions chasing a weak parody of his kind seemed especially offensive. Meddling kids indeed.

The elder vampire found his temper beginning to rise. His proud, fierce people, reduced to cereal hawkers or sexual fantasies. It was disgusting to think that the vampiric race had been regulated to the realm of myth at best and at worse a sad joke that could be easily bested by a cowardly dog. Sickening. Were there vampires here at all, or were they extinct? No, Janos awaited him and Kain was somewhere to be found. He would make sure the so-called Balance Guardian fulfilled his duties to his race and help repopulate it.

Vorador suddenly realized the two women had been gone far too long to simply "talk". "Stay here," he told the child and sent a mental suggestion to make sure she did so.

"C'mon, baby, leave that dyke and come with me. I'll show you a good time and you can make an easy hundred bucks."

"No! Let go, you Cro-Magnon assfuck!"

Amanda was being held hostage while Molly made a futile attempt to pull her girlfriend away from the burly trucker. He punched her in the face for her troubles. She fell to the ground and struggled to rise only to be kicked in the ribs.

The man started to drag Amanda towards his vehicle. "You n' me, are gonna have a good time, sweet thang."

He got three steps before Vorador slammed him against the wall and growled menacingly. The trucker's reaction was appropriately terrified.

The green skinned vampire spoke to Amanda. "Your daughter is waiting for you. Take her and your lover and get your transportation ready. I will join you."

He was pleased she no longer argued with him and helped Molly stand. The bespectacled woman spoke softly. "Don't kill him, man. He ain't worth it. We'll wait for you."

Actually Vorador had planned just that, right after he fed from the man. "If you wish it. Now begone!"

His companions gone he hefted his prisoner to the back of the building and wrapped one hand around the meaty neck.

"Do you find it amusing to threaten someone half your size? Does it give you a sense of power to abuse and persecute those you consider beneath you?" This unfortunate idiot was just what he needed to release some anger.

The man wheezed and struggled in vain to escape him. Vorador's nose wrinkled in distaste as he realised his victim had shat in his stained pants. "And now I will teach _you_ what it feels like to be helpless!"

The trucker's eyes widened as Vorador opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. His victim had no time to scream as Vorador latched onto the thick neck and began to feed. As promised, he left the man alive but unconscious. Perhaps someone would find him before he froze to death.

"I don't think he's coming, Mol."

"You think he killed that guy?"

"Maybe...he looked pretty pissed. And powerful, kinda inhuman."

"I hope he didn't kill that guy. I don't want anyone killed, not even on our behalf."

There was a heavy thump on the roof of the cab. Molly rolled down the window to stick her head out and check on the sound when Vorador's face popped into view. She gasped when she caught a glimpse of his true form but he silenced her with his Charm ability.

"Drive. The man is alive. You have a schedule to keep."

"S'ok, honey, it's just Vorador. He beat that dumb ass up a little, that's all." Molly eased down on the accelerator and sped off towards her destination. Amanda didn't answer her. For some reason, she suddenly felt incredibly sleepy and all the questions she'd had about their unusual hitchiker faded away as she cuddled with Julie in the back of the cab.

Three days and five states later, Vorador stood in a quiet street staring up at the house that supposedly sheltered Janos Audron. His ears strained to pick up any sign of his sire's presence and was heartened to hear the Ancient humming a tune under his breath.

As he approached the front door he could sense strong magic. Someone had bewitched this place so that forcible entry would be met with dire consequences. No matter. He was a visitor not a burglar and thus had nothing to fear. Vorador raised his hand and knocked loudly on the door.

"If that's another smeg-for-brains wanting me to teach them how to raise a plush, I swear I'll let Magnus eat them," Jennifer muttered under her breath. Her body strained to obey her mind's commands and she wrenched open the front door, prepared to deliver a lecture to another punk who found where she lived.

That was not what awaited her.

Jennifer stared up in horrified awe. Suddenly she was very aware of her handicap, her smaller size and her very tasty neck. She had one recourse open to her.

"**_JANOS_**!"


	4. Chapter Three

**Raising Umah**

**Chapter Three**

Jennifer backed slowly from the doorway, her eyes never leaving Vorador's face. She inwardly kicked herself for not casting a spell that barred anyone not invited from entering.

Vorador found the woman's fear cruelly amusing. After his trials navigating the human world it was pleasant to see such terrified fascination. The female seemed to recognize him. Was she one of his sire's charity works, or was she Janos' benefactor? He reasoned it was the latter. Janos had no fortune with which to purchase a residence and employment seemed doubtful. He kept apace with the retreating woman but just out of arm's reach. If she had aided his sire he would not kill her but scaring her slightly entertained him greatly.

Vorador bowed mockingly as Jennifer backed into the foot of the stairs, grabbing the railing for balance.

"I see my reputation precedes me."

"It is not all good." Jennifer mumbled, trying in vain not to be mesmerized by that compelling gaze. She glanced around. She hoped Brightflame had heard the frantic mental SOS and was bringing Raziel, Azrael and Kain from a nearby UPS store. Her lover was mailing plushies for her and Az and Kain joined him to check their P.O. Boxes. She hoped they'd be in time. Janos must have his earphones on again. Jennifer regretted asking the angel to wear them when he listened to his Gregorian chants.

"So, you are acquainted with my sire," Vorador smiled at the human, deliberately flashing his fangs. He allowed the smile to fade and his expression turned menacing. "I warn you, if he is a prisoner here, I will show you no mercy, human witch."

There was a blur of motion and Vorador was taken down with a flying tackle by...Magnus?

The former inmate of the Eternal Prison wrestled his creator. Vorador was momentarily too shocked to struggle as he stared up into the ruined face of his captor.

As he looked up at the scarred one who gazed at him with equal curiosity, a memory stirred. He _knew _this one; this was someone he had sired.

"Magnus, is it not?"

"Vorador, my vampiric father," the former champion blinked in recognition but did not let the elder vampire free.

"Why are you trying to harm Jennifer?"

"So, the human has a name, does she?" The aforementioned human bristled but didn't speak. The witch knew her place, he thought.

"Did she do this to you, or was it some other human?"

Magnus shook his head solemnly. "No, my father, this was the work of the Sarafan Lord after I tried to defeat him single handedly. Jennifer allowed me into her home, despite her better judgment. She found someone to heal me as well. She is not like other humans."

The marred vampire shifted and then pulled himself off Vorador, causing Jennifer to scramble across the room to relative safety. Magnus helped Vorador to his feet.

"And in exchange for this kindness are you her obedient bodyguard and pet?" The elder's tone was scathing. Poor creature, reduced to _this_. Death would be preferable.

"I suppose you could say he's _my _pet."

The owner of that hateful voice strode into the room, flanked by a human and a vampire. The human gaped at him in shock, then shimmered and became the blue-skinned "messiah" he'd met twice before. Vorador glanced at him and then back at the unknown vampire, noting the similarities in appearance.

"What sorcery is this?"

"Raziel!" Jennifer nearly flew across the room to the wraith, who held her gently. Vorador stared. That would mean the two of them were...oh that was just disturbing.

A small dragon settled itself on the human's shoulder. "My teleportation ability is getting better all the time." Brightflame sounded pleased with herself. Jennifer noticed that as her condition worsened the little plush became a more powerful magic user. It was unexplainable but in cases like this, very handy.

Raziel glared at Vorador, soul fire blazing in his eye sockets. "Though unfortunately not fast enough, though we arrived in time to save Jennifer. Former ally or not, I would not have spared you had you harmed her."

Vorador ignored him. He would not deign to speak to one who engaged in bestiality. "And who are you, stranger, who resembles what must have been this ragged savior's vampiric form?"

Raziel looked offended at being slighted, but with the cowl it was difficult to tell. Azrael shrugged. Jennifer noticed the vampire had taken to wearing bulky leather jackets, even indoors with the heat on. He also seemed slightly nervous when Kain was in the room and looked or brushed up against his back. She wondered if Az was beginning to evolve and despite his devotion to his sire was now mildly afraid of Kain's reaction to the younger vampire's accelerated evolution.

"In Nosgoth, I was known as Raziel, first born of Kain's lieutenants. In this world, my future self," he nodded in the wraith's direction, "preceded me. Therefore, I am called Azrael while he is known as Raziel."

The lieutenant took it upon himself to continue the introductions. "You of course are Vorador. I have heard my lord speak of you. You once aided him."

"I have been damned with such faint praise." Vorador smirked. "The human woman and my former fledgling have been named to me. Your master I know all too well. He murdered my favorite child and then blamed the death on her alleged treachery. How convenient that she was no longer around to defend herself."

The words had the desired effect and Kain snarled at the lord of Termagant Forest. "Don't waste our time with your petty, centuries old accusations." The despot thought for a moment and then his expression turned lascivious. "However, during her brief resurrection, she and I came to understand each other's positions. Actually, we came to understand _several_ positions. Wonderful endurance your daughter had. Flexible as well. I've yet to meet a woman who could put both legs behind her neck. Tell me, was she a contortionist?"

Kain's barbs succeeded in goading Vorador into anger but before he could attack the arrogant bastard who had deflowered his precious child soft footfalls alerted the room to the Ancient's presence. Raziel pulled Jennifer behind him and into the kitchen just in case.

"Forgive me, Jennifer. Were you calling me earlier? I'm sorry, I was listening to music. What was that crash I heard?"

The angel stopped as he sensed his fledgling. Strange that Janos had not felt him there earlier, but the Ancient's mind had more than enough to occupy it.

"Vorador!" Janos' face brightened then became saddened. He glided forward and looked deep into the green skinned vampire's eyes. "My dearest child...what have they done to you?"

Vorador embraced his sire lovingly, his great head nuzzling the shorter man's shoulder. "Sire...I have missed you, although to me, it seems that mere weeks have passed since we've seen each other. However, if I believe what I've read, you have been in this strange world for years."

_Is this scene weird to anyone but me_? Jennifer mentally asked Brightflame.

_Yes, but don't say that out loud unless you want to wreck the house. V's sensitive to anything related to his sire, remember?_ the dragon replied.

After a few minutes passed it seemed to occur to Janos that he and Vorador were the center of attention. Kain was snickering behind his hand while Azrael and Raziel did their best to look impassive. Jennifer wisely kept her mouth shut and her eyes averted while Magnus had wandered back to the basement.

"Come, Vorador," Janos took his son's arm and began to guide him towards the attic. "There is much to explain. I do not know how much experience or knowledge you have about this world. I shall do my best to enlighten you."

"Of course, sire." Vorador had eyes for no one but Janos, but not in the way Kain was thinking. He felt relieved for the first time in weeks. Irrational though it was, he knew his sire would make things right again.

Jennifer watched the pair until Janos raised the stepladder leading to the attic. She let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I'm going to need some coffee for this."


	5. Chapter Four

**Raising Umah**

**Chapter Four**

_Special thanks to Razielim Vampiress for agreeing to beta. You're a lifesaver! I'll try to live up to expectations._

Jennifer sat down and looked around the table at her companions. "So, to paraphrase 'The Sound of Music', how do we solve a problem like Vorador?"

Azrael returned her gaze with a blank stare. Raziel seemed confused. Kain fidgeted impatiently. She sighed inwardly. Although the plushies were very savvy about the modern world for the most part, some concepts still escaped them, like women's liberation, democracy, and humor. Jennifer cleared her throat and tried again. "We need to decide what to do about Vorador and quickly." The verdant vampire's presence made her nervous in a way Kain or even Azrael never could; he radiated hostility.

"He cannot stay here," Raziel's tone was adamant. The way Vorador regarded Jennifer was unnerving and degrading, though he had to admit, his opinion of humans hadn't been much higher a few years ago.

Why not: Jennifer was so soft-hearted, Raziel feared that she might let the elder stay despite her obvious fear of him.

There was also Vorador's decadent hedonistic lifestyle to consider. Raziel didn't consider himself a prude by any means but there were limits to what he could tolerate. And with her deteriorating health, Jennifer should not be subjected to Vorador's depravity nor his opinion that humans were cattle. If the elder vampire didn't attempt to feed on the woman he'd treat her like a servant in her own home.

"Jennifer's life would be in danger if he stayed."

Jennifer nodded while Kain looked bored. Azrael on the other hand seemed pensive.

"Actually, she may be safest out of all of us," Azrael began thoughtfully. At his companion's confusion he elaborated, "My sire, Raziel, and Janos' lives are all tied to Jennifer. That alone gives us extra incentive to protect her."

Jennifer was surprised; both that she'd forgotten that little tidbit of information and Azrael had remembered, though there was an outside chance they could survive a natural death. If she were suddenly wrenched from their lives it might not kill them but they would be severely wounded. The doppleganger was not only fulfilling his oath not to harm her; he was thinking of ways to keep her safe. Jenifer credited this mellowing to Raven. The girl had clearly been a good influence on Azrael and the two of them were now cohabitating.

"Furthermore, Janos is Vorador's sire. Vorador seems rather attached to him if that public display of affection was any indication." Kain snorted derisively and Azrael continued. "So in my opinion, once he learns of this, not only will he no longer seek to harm you, he will no doubt seek to protect you as well."

Oh, goody. That was all she needed. Vorador the disapproving, overprotective bodyguard. Jennifer didn't mind when Raziel acted as her champion. That made her feel precious. Vorador on the other hand, would roughshod over her life, insisting that neither she nor Janos was out of the emerald vampire's sight for very long. No doubt Vorador would insist on knowing where she went, who she was with and when she'd return. Since her illness she left home less and less but that still didn't mean she wanted Vorador guarding her like a demented Doberman. It _would _keep the plushiephiles and wannabe mages away. Jennifer shuddered to think what the already suspicious neighbors would say. She doubted it would improve her reputation if Vorador were caught pummeling or feeding off the mailman.

Jennifer sighed and rested her head on her arms. "Maybe you're right, Az, but I still don't want him here. He's dangerous. I feel sorry for the guy...he's seen as much hell as any of you but he's also vindictive and spoiling for a fight. I can't afford it if he starts a brawl and wrecks the house. And to be honest, I'm _sick _of my house being the target of every nut case that wants to find you guys. And since when am I running a halfway house for vampires?!"

Jennifer realized everyone was staring at her and sighed wearily. "Sorry, guys. I know you're sick of hearing this, but it's the illness talking."

The vampires murmured their understanding and that closed the matter. None of them felt the need to point out the woman was no longer strong enough to try to control Vorador.

"There _is _a solution no one has mentioned," Kain spoke up at last. "We could just kill him."

Jennifer stared at Kain in disdain but neither Raziel nor Azrael seemed particularly upset or surprised by the suggestion. Az had never met the infamous sado-hedonist and therefore had no interest in Vorador's continued existence. Raziel had met the vampire and had some respect for him but not at the expense of Jennifer's safety nor her peace of mind. Neither would kill him unless provoked but they wouldn't interfere if Kain took it upon himself to execute the rogue elder.

Kain carefully kept his face impassive. He did not trust the vampiric patriarch to keep his word, even at the behest of Janos Audron. Vorador had no finesse in dealing with even ordinary humans and the myriad of fans would enrage him. Perhaps once Vorador understood the mechanics of this world he would learn to adjust but Kain had no time or patience to teach him.

But there was no need to kill Vorador on site. The emperor knew he would not be welcomed back if he engaged in battle in the house; Jennifer might never get the the bloodshed off the walls or out of the carpet. Kain would lure Vorador to an isolated location and dispatch him there. He would not even use the Soul Reaver so the elder would at least have a chance to defend himself.

"There's someone who deserves to have his wishes considered in this matter," Jennifer spoke up softly.

Azrael seemed surprised. "We shouldn't tell him we plan to kick him out, should we?"

"No, I mean Janos," Jennifer began to explain. "He's lost his friends, his world, and his illusions about his god. An entire lifetime of following one belief system, gone in an instant. You guys of all people should know how it feels to have your way of life and your place in the universe come crashing down around you. And Janos is more sensitive than most."

Azrael blinked in confusion. "So...are you allowing Vorador to stay here or not?"

"What, are you frigging _kidding_?!" Jennifer seemed to regain a bit of her old spirit. "My choices are to be lorded over, smothered, or lunch. Nuh-uh. Vorador must go. I don't want him dead unless he gives us no other choice but to destroy him. He can sleep in the storage shed until Janos can come up with a more permanent solution."

Kain bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. He hadn't been sure at first if this human female was the right companion for his precious firstborn son. Over time Jennifer had proven herself with her power and level headedness. He was pleased she had a firm grasp of the situation and he regretted seeing how her condition affected Raziel's woman. Having such a difficult "father-in-law" and "brother-in-law" must not make her situation any easier, he thought ruefully.

"Who on earth would unleash a homicidal human hater on the general populace, especially without telling him what he is?" Raziel wondered aloud.

"Cynthia's dead, fortunately," Azrael quipped.

Kain came to a sudden realization. "There is another. His sewing skills leave much to be desired but his power is slightly below yours, if unfocused. His name was Jareth and I encountered him at a convention." The emperor was reluctant to volunteer more information but the rest knew enough to fill in the details. That was the convention where he was reunited with and then lost Umah.

"What would be his motivation in bringing forth Vorador? I would assume he would kill anyone who tried to control him." Raziel stated the obvious.

"But Vorador didn't, obviously, or he would be dead. I'm guessing this Jareth told V where to find Janos and ran like hell." Jennifer deduced. A scrap of memory flitted through her brain and she seized it. "A few weeks ago someone calling himself Jareth sent me a message regarding Vorador being alive and on the loose in this world. I posted a general warning to keep away from anyone who looked like Vorador but didn't think much of it at the time."

All three vampires glared at her in irritation. "And you did not see fit to share this information with us? We might have prepared a suitable reception for our guest." Kain's voice was dangerously soft.

The human threw up her hands in frustration. "How the hell was I supposed to know it was real? Do you have any idea how many posts I see a day where someone says they've seen one of you? You've been spotted more than Bigfoot!"

The vampires cringed at the tirade. Raziel placed a taloned hand on her shoulder but was rebuffed. Jennifer sighed. "Okay, I screwed up. It's not going to do us any good to fuss about it now. We need a strategy. Anybody got any ideas?"

When no one answered her immediately she rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. "Well, for now, we have to hope Janos can talk some sense into him."

"If the Elder God was Janos' deity, then Janos was Vorador's. If that old reprobate can possibly be restrained, the ancient is the best candidate for the job."

This was Kain's attempt at being consoling.

Jennifer's eyes were hopeful for a moment before an ugly thought occurred to her. "And what if the changes in Janos wrought by this world are too much for Vorador to handle?"

The four sat in silence, each lost in his or her own thoughts.

Vorador looked around his sire's attic apartment. It was spartan but comfortable, as to be expected of Janos. He was never one for possessions save for a few mementos or books. The room was painted a soothing blue and contained only bookshelves, a bed and what he now knew to be a refrigerator and microwave. He paced the small room while Janos tided the bed so they would have a place to sit. There were what the humans called photographs, all of people smiling in awe and gratitude at the angel. One of the best renderings was of a comely human female holding an infant. Vorador noted her expression looked amused while his sire looked uncharacteristically disconcerted. That made him smile. Really, Janos...to be shy around women at his age? Well, she was only human. No doubt his sire had saved the two from a fire or some such and the female had become enamored of her kind savior.

His housekeeping finished, Janos sat down and indicated his child should sit beside him. Vorador joined him gratefully.

The younger vampire hoped his hero worship did not show on his face too much. Among the desert of humanity, his sire's presence was a welcome oasis.

Janos regarded Vorador with a mixture of affection and sadness. No doubt his fledgling was experiencing much of the disorientation and isolation he had once felt when first arriving in this world. He was very concerned. Vorador had distanced himself from society, preferring to bury himself in the swamp and lose his identity in hedonistic behavior. He knew his death had helped turn Vorador even further from humanity and deeper into hatred and despair. Perhaps he could aid his beloved son once again. But first, Vorador must learn some hard truths, both about his new existence and his sire. The ancient did not look forward to telling Vorador all that had occurred. He was unsure how the younger vampire would handle all his revelations. He took a deep breath and began.

"So...how much of this new world do you know of? Do you know what you have become?"

Vorador shrugged. "Only scraps of information the foolish children who revived me would share. If they are to believed, everything we knew was a simulation, a toy for human amusement. Nosgoth was the fantasy creation of a woman who worked for a company. We exist for the sake of profit."

Janos nodded, confirming Vorador's worse fears. He had never known his sire to lie, even when the truth was unpleasant. "So, it is true? We are not real? Our emotions, our histories, all a fabrication?"

The ancient winced at the visible pain on his fledgling's face. "That is the unfortunate reality of our existence. Do you know then how you were brought into this world?"

The green vampire shrugged. "According to the children, my essence was channeled into a manikin figure, then brought to life with magic. My true form is supposedly that of this doll and my present appearance I owe to sorcery and my own strength of will."

Janos took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was very important. "Do you also know that the blood curse has been lifted? That we no longer need fear the sun or water?"

This took Vorador completely by surprise. His first thought was that his sire was teasing him, until he saw Janos pour water from an electric tea kettle into a mug and added a tea ball to it. He was further astonished when his sire drank from it with no apparent ill effects.

Janos held out the mug to his child, who took it with some hesitation. "We can eat human food and enjoy daylight. We can bathe when necessary and no longer need to prey on mortals."

Did his great ears deceive him, or did his sire sound pleased about this? Vorador understood that feeding on blood had always been a burden for his gentle sire but to turn his back on centuries of habits would prove difficult.

"There is more," Janos hesitated, wondering how his fledgling would react. He concentrated and took on a human appearance. Vorador nearly fell off the bed in surprise.

"You...you're human!"

To the patriarch's relief, his sire regained his proper form quickly. "No, an illusion only. But it serves to illustrate what is possible here. Humans no longer have a reason to fear and hate us and the same is true of our kind of theirs. The blood curse and fear of sunlight and water are also illusions in this world. You need only convince yourself it is so."

At Janos' urging, Vorador raised the mug to his lips and drank from it. Almost immediately he felt his mouth blister and he thrust the cup back at his sire. The ancient seemed shock and saddened by this event.

"Ah...it seems your mind is still convinced your body is still afflicted. It will remain so until you are persuaded otherwise." He laid a gentle hand on Vorador's shoulder. "Be patient. It will take time to acclimate but I have confidence you can do it."

"If I _wish _to be acclimated," Vorador growled and turned away from his sire. This reunion was not going exactly as he envisioned. He had hoped Janos would be as he had always been. Perfect. Untouchable. Now he found his sire freely mixed with lowly humans, he ate and drank as they did as well. Had Janos lost his pride? He seemed to forget the persecution of centuries, the loneliness human hatred had pushed their kind to. Vorador felt a strange sense of unease and felt his master had not told him the worse of it yet. He hurried to change the subject.

"I have come across a most interesting piece of information," he told his sire and pulled out a folded piece of newspaper from his layers of clothing. Janos unfolded it delicately and read it to himself. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, the child born with your daughter's markings. Too much like hers to be a coincidence. I would say this must be reincarnation."

Vorador smiled for the first time since entering the room. "Yes. It is clear that destiny wishes Umah

to live out her rightful fate. To be by my side once more." He paused for a moment. "You do not seem surprised, sire. I take it you knew of the child."

Janos shrugged. "It was common knowledge. Human information technology is far more advanced than anything we could have conceived. You will learn much in this new world. I shall guide you as much as I can."

A traitorous thought occurred to Vorador and he struggled to express it. "My master, you did not expect to see me ever again did you? You would not have had me brought from the game. "

Janos sighed. He knew this question would come sooner or later. "Forgive me, my child, I did not wish you to be brought here at all. Not for lack of affection for you, but by the knowledge that you would be unhappy in this world."

Vorador again faced his maker. "You would be correct, Master."

The ancient probed gently. "May I know how you were raised?"

The lord of the swamp shuddered. "Strange and pale females coerced a very foolish human male into using witchcraft to bring me from this 'game' I have heard about. They had fantasies of the two of us...I hesitate to name...but they thought to control me and I punished them for their insolence."

Janos seemed disapproving of his child's cruelty. "It is fortunate that you did not kill them, for our lives are tied to those who raise us. Just as you are tied to those ill-considered adolescents, I am tied to Jennifer."

Vorador froze. And if he had carried out his threat, his sire would now be a corpse yet again. "Forgive me my rash actions."

Janos expression became stern. "And I do hope you have not needlessly taken any more human lives."

Vorador shook his head. Janos' good opinion meant much to him. "I have not killed once. I have fed, even bullied, but I did not extinguish even one life." He might have fudged at bit on that trucker, but the man was of no value to anyone, even humanity.

The ancient seemed relieved. "I am glad, especially since soon, the blood thirst will no longer be a problem for you."

"Sire..." Vorador hesitated. "I do not wish to live among humans, even if our curse is at an end. I have endured too much to ever forgive them and I lack your benevolence. I think the three of us should make our way to an isolated land known as Saskatchewan and live out our lives in peace."

Janos frowned. "You would separate an infant from her mother?"

"Her mother could accompany us until the child could be weaned."

The angel shook his head. "I cannot condone kidnapping nor harming a person whose only sin was giving birth to your daughter's new incarnation. It is wrong to separate a parent and child. You should know that best of all."

Vorador was disappointed but not surprised. He should have known that his sire would not be a willing accomplice. "Then I shall accomplish the task alone."

"No! Have I been so horrible a role model you would lower yourself so?" Janos seemed stricken. "I couldn't imagine doing that to any family, especially after I..."

Vorador's eyes narrowed in suspicion. That horrible feeling in his gut had returned. "You what? Sire, what have you done?"

Janos rose and picked up the photo Vorador had so recently admired. "This is Diana, my...well, I suppose you could say we are occasionally lovers. The child is Tabriz, my son. I suppose that would make him your younger brother."

The emerald vampire fell off the bed in shock. To think his pure and good sire had dirtied himself with bestiality, one of the very things he had always preached against. And this sin had been compounded with the birth of an abomination! One he freely accepted as his son. Vorador's heart constricted as his illusions about his sire began to fracture.

Janos offered his hand to his fledgling only to be shoved away. Vorador stood and stared at his sire as if seeing a stranger. "Who are you? I don't even know who you are anymore. This human world has corrupted you to the point you no longer have any of your values!"

The angel regarded his oldest child sadly. "Much of what I knew was a lie, perpetuated by a being that set itself up as a false god. The Wheel of Fate served only to imprison us in an endless cycle of death and rebirth that served only to feed this parasite."

Vorador backed away in revulsion. "You expect me to believe this, after all you've taught me has been swept away for the sake of fleeting lust? How can I believe that our curse is behind us when you've broken every sacrament you once held dear?"

Janos' eyes filled with tears. "Forgive me, my child, for being imperfect. For being naive enough to believe in a charlatan deity and not living up to your expectations of me. I will not ask you to believe, nor do I expect you to forgive. I only ask that you give me a bit of understanding. For my loneliness and weakness." He turned and opened the window, looking distraught and beaten. "You may rest here tonight. I will leave you your privacy so you may ponder my words. I have things to see to."

The ancient opened the window and flew out. Left alone, Vorador had a sudden, childish desire to destroy his sire's limited possessions and reduce his furniture to splinters. But that was probably just what Kain and his brood would expect of him. Another part of him longed to call his master back and beg forgiveness for his harsh words. It nearly broke his dried husk of a heart to the the pain on Janos' face. Instead he decided to read his former idol's books and see just what he could learn about this hell he found himself in.

_This_ reunion had been a bitter disappointment. He hoped he fared better next time.

The next evening Vorador found his way downstairs and noticed the human and the two Raziels were gone. True to his word, Janos had left him in peace and had not returned. He explored the small house and found Kain waiting for him in the kitchen.

"None of them are coming back, not until after you've left." Kain told him with deliberate casualness.

Vorador crossed his arms and glared at his enemy. "And you are still here because?"

Kain smiled and slowly took off one of his gloves. He then smacked his elder across the face.

"A duel, then?"

The emperor nodded. "Hand to hand only. No tricks, no weapons. Skill against skill."

"Well, now, how nice. I suppose this is the point where both of us put down our swords and we try to kill each other like civilized people."

Kain unlocked the back door and preceded Vorador outside. "Come with me."

The backyard could easily accommodate several combatants. Kain smiled at his opponents confusion. "Jennifer has set up a dampening field so that no one can hear or see us. We can cause as much ruckus as we want and no one will be the wiser."

Vorador was getting impatient. "So, to the death?"

"If you wish."

"I do," before Kain knew what was happening Vorador knocked him to his feet with a mighty uppercut. Kain struggled to his feet only to be kicked in the ribs. He was beginning to regret the hand to hand rule. His telekinesis would be quite valuable at the moment.

Vorador realized his opponent had relied too much on swordplay and mental disciplines over the centuries and as such had neglected his basic melee skills. The elder vampire prided himself on his ability to turn anything into a weapon, including his own body. The fight was over in thirty minutes and Kain lay unconscious on the ground, at his mercy.

He toyed with the idea of executing the younger vamp but decided to humiliate him instead. Vorador quickly stripped Kain of his clothing and grinned wickedly. This would be sweet revenge.

Jennifer, Az, Raz and Janos came home several hours later to find the structure still intact and absolutely no danger to its contents. The only addition was a hastily scribbled note to the ancient on his bed. The owner of the house had barely breathed a sigh of relief when an angry and very naked Kain charged into the house.

"**THAT BIG EARED BASTARD STOLE MY BIKE!"**


	6. Chapter Five

**_Author's note: Special thanks to Razielim Vampiress for agreeing to beta yet again. I appreciate it. Please read and review! Sorry the update took so long; I had a writer's block that would choke a python._**

**Chapter Five**

The two-wheeled contraption Vorador would later know as a motorcycle ran out of fuel one hundred miles from his...from Janos Audron's residence. Now inoperable, Vorador set the vehicle alight; the main reason he had stolen it was to enanger that feckless upstart, Kain. The fact that the contraption had aided him on his journey was an unexpected pleasantry.Of course, the machine's sudden uselessness did nothing to deter him.He decided to run the rest of the journey in his lupine form.

Much of this region known as "Florida" was teeming with humans and it was surrounded on three sides by water. Disgusting. Why his beloved child been reborn in a place that was hostile to their kind? No matter. He would soon liberate Umah and take her somewhere safe. Vorador's thoughts turned reluctantly to the human who had borne his daughter.

He had no compunction against killing; especially after his estrangement from his former master. However, this particular human had done him an inadvertent favor and he was reluctant to do her harm. Despite his hatred for humanity, nursing mothers were considered sacred in his culture and centuries as a vampire hadn't shaken this belief.

Vorador felt Umah's presence pulling him closer to her. He used his connection to his child's soul to track her to her home.

Upon arrival, he was pleasantly surprised to see where Umah lived. The house was a two-story wooden structure surrounded by wetlands. So his daughter's human family lived in a swamp did they? History repeated itself. He was beginning to feel more charitable towards these particular mortals.

Vorador shifted to his true form and walked up to the door. He smiled at the feeling of deja vu that came over him. Would another terrified female run from him?

Alice was dozing lighting on the couch when she heard the knock at the door. She hoped her cat hadn't been digging up the neighbor's tomatoes again. The crazy feline loved to roam for miles before coming back.

"Really, Mrs. Patterson, I don't know what gets into Chance sometimes-" Alice began as she opened the door.

Her eyes locked with the green skinned vampire's and it was all she could do to stop herself from shaking.

The petite mother silently cursed herself for not installing a peephole or some kind of proximity alarm. Then should could at least call 911. Though to be honest a mere wooden door would hardly be an obstacle for a determined vampire. Besides, any poor officer who tried to arrest Vorador would meet his end very soon thereafter.

Alice backed away slowly from the door, never once taking her eyes from Vorador's face.

"P-Please, come in, Vorador."

Smiling, Vorador shut the door behind him. After his difficult travels he was pleased to see such meek capitulation.

Therefore, he was understandably surprised when the tiny timid human punched him in the face.

Vorador roared, sending Alice scrambling for a switch on the wall. The switch opened the attic crawlspace door above Vorador's head and caused a heavy oak dresser to fall from the opening onto the vampire. Alice smiled grimly, pleased she had created so many homemade booby traps. Too bad she hadn't had time for the moat and snake pit.

The family heirloom was reduced to kindling and the elder used one of its legs as a missile to knock the woman off her feet.

Alice crashed face first into the glass coffee table, causing her to cut her face on the shards.

Vorador waded through the remains of the table, ignoring the cuts he was receiving. He grabbed the insolent woman by the scruff of her neck and lightly slammed her into a bookcase. She pretended to be unconscious while she reached for her sword. While the vampire gloated she whipped out and slashed at her opponent's legs. She was terrified but determined. Vorador was there to take Kella from her and though she might die she'd take the bloodsucker down first. No, she couldn't die. Kella couldn't survive alone and it would take days for anyone to find the infant. That knowledge increased her determination and gave her strength. Years of martial arts training and swordsmanship had made her stronger than her size implied and even Clark-sensei praised her as his most accomplished student.

The vampire collapsed to the floor, the sword having cleanly sliced through his left hamstring. Alice crawled away but underestimate Vorador's reach. He dragged her over the broken glass and began to choke her. Through his anger he felt an modicum of respect for this woman. She had to know she hadn't the slightest chance of defeating him yet she refused to give up. This was a testament to her love for his daughter and a strong warrior spirit. No doubt the female would be troublesome but once she knew she was not in immediate danger she would calm down. Under the circumstances he may have to subdue her to calm the woman.

Vorador let both his concentration and his grip loosen slightly, allowing Alice to grab her sword and jam it into the vampire's thigh, twisting the blade so the wound stayed open. He dropped her and Alice ran for the phone in the kitchen.

Vorador ripped the weapon from his leg and limped after her. This was not what he had in mind.

Alice heard him coming and raised an iron frying pan just in time to block a blow. She grabbed a cleaver and parried his attacks, the small kitchen making maneurverability difficult for the vampire and Alice had the home field advantage. Neither desperation nor familiarity with the territory could surpass centuries of practice and the vampire disarmed her and grabbed the frying pan from the woman. This human was impressive. Vorador had once been hailed as the best swordsman of his age and the female could hold her own against him, if only for a short time.

The elder snarled at Alice. He decided the best thing to do would be to feed on the human and show her her place. He never got the chance because at that moment, Alice's little girl began to cry.

Both combatants jerked their heads towards the sound. Alice turned back to Vorador, her expression pleaded with him to allow her to attend to her baby. He nodded curtly and allowed the sword he was holding to fall. He set the pan on the counter as Alice cautiously made her way upstairs with her hostile guest close behind.

Baby Kella stood up in her crib and wailed for her mother, her tiny face red with fury.

The vampire's sensitive nose wrinkled in distaste as he detected the child had soiled herself. The mother gave him an amused look as she picked up her daughter and brought the infant to the changing table.

"You don't seem surprised to see me," Vorador said at last.

"Jareth, the young man who raised you warned me you would come." Alice expertly stripped her squirming child of her diaper and disposed of it before continuing. "But...since the day Kella was born and I saw those markings I knew you would come. I didn't even know that someone would bring you out but I knew you'd be here."

The elder vampire nodded. "Hence your well-prepared reception. I must say your skill is impressive...for a human, of course."

"Of course."

Alice gently wiped her daughter's bottom and applied baby powder before putting her in a fresh diaper. She held her cooing daughter and cautiously approached Vorador. "If you give me your word you'll never do anything to harm my child, no matter what I do, I wouldn't mind if you held her."

Vorador bristled, angry that the female thought for a moment he'd allow his opinion of the woman to affect his relationship with his darling girl.

"You have my word. I will neither harm Umah nor allow her to come to harm. She will be protected to my last breath."

Alice hesitantly held out her daughter. "I know you to be a creature of honor, so I accept your word."

The vampire accepted the baby into his embrace like the precious gift she was. Violet eyes stared up at him solemnly before Kella laughed delightedly and reached up to grab his ears. Up until that moment, he had expected his fiercesome visage would frighten her. No doubt this was a sign that even in her infant state, Umah remembered him. He chuckled and allowed the little charmer to crawl in his arms and chew on his ears; the toothless gums could do no harm. Even Alice smiled despite herself.

"Little Umah fears nothing, does she?"

"My little spitfire is utterly fearless and mighty," Alice told him. "And I didn't name her Umah. Her name is Kella Umay. In our world, this name means 'Warrior Hope'."

"Warrior, you say? It is an appropriate name. I still prefer Umah."

"You would."

The child had ceased exploring Vorador's face and had fallen asleep yet again. He handed her back to her mother who lovingly tucked Kella into her crib.

"She's worn out. Today was the first day in a few weeks it hasn't been raining or chilly and we spent most of the day at the park." Alice looked Vorador over and sighed. "Hungry?"

The master vampire was surprised at this show of hospitality and nodded. "Are you offering me your own?"

Alice glared. "I doubt you'd stop feeding before you killed me. Like I said, I was prepared for your arrival."

The strange pair made their way back downstairs. Alice opened a small dorm fridge beside her larger one and pulled out several bags of blood. The vampire eyed it with distaste. "It's cold."

"I could butcher a wild hog for you if you like." Alice offered sarcastically. "My property if full of them. They root up the place something awful. Or you could hunt them yourself. I would not recommend that, it'll be dawn soon."

Vorador reluctantly took the blood as Alice grabbed a bottle of water for herself as the two sat down on the couch.

"So, what happens now? You kill me and take my baby or do you knock me out and take my baby?"

The vampire snorted derisively. "I had no intention in using violence. You attacked me first."

"I am a woman defending her child. I make no excuses or apologies for using any method that allows me to do that." Alice's eyes were determined and Vorador felt his respect for her grow. He could now see why Umah had chosen this human to be her new mother. The two were very much alike, down to their love of bladed weapons and fierce loyalty.

"I will continue to do what's necessary to protect her. Be aware of that."

Vorador smiled. "And I will do what it takes to possess her and keep her away from humanity's poisonous influence."

"So I guess this means we're at an impasse."

The elder shrugged. "Unless we can work out a deal."

Alice raised a brow. "You're a lot more rational than I've been led to believe."

Vorador laughed mirthlessly. "It's mercy, compassion, and forgiveness I lack, not rationality."

The human's answering smile was equally humorless. "I'll keep that in mind."

The two sat in silence as Vorador sipped at the bags of blood.

"Cattle blood, correct?"

"Yeah. A friend owns a slaughterhouse. I put an anti-coagulant herb in it to keep it from clotting."

"Considerate of you."

Vorador yawned widely, displaying huge canines. "It is time I took my rest."

Alice chewed on her bottom lip and seemed to come to a decision. "There's a guest bedroom right next to Kella's room. You can use it for as long as you like."

"I thank you," Vorador rose to his feet and started up the stairs with the human trailing behind him. "But I will only need it for today. Tonight, the three of us will head for Saskatchewan, a region I understand to be isolated and scarcely populated. That is where I will raise Umah. You will assist me until the child is an adolescent and then she will be given the choice whether or not she wishes to remain human or ascend to a higher being." Despite, his intentions, he would not force the Gift on his daughter. Nevertheless, he was sure she would choose it once she was old enough to understand who and what she was.

"What?!" Alice paused on the stairway in shock. "I can't leave! I have family! My husband is in Afghanistan. His tour of duty ends in six months. I have a business!"

Vorador's expression was sly. "Didn't you just say you'd do anything to protect your precious baby girl?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then you should be willing to go anywhere to do so, even with me."

"We can't just illegally immigrate to another country! There'll be border guards-"

"Easily overcome."

"How am I going to get a job with no citizenship?"

"We'll live off the land."

"Easier said than done," Alice huffed then got an idea. "Live with me. I could use some help with my business and as you've demonstrated, it's dangerous for a woman to live alone with a young child. I have resources here as well. And...it would be cruel to abandon my husband, even for my child's sake.

I think you'll get to like it here. I mean, it's a swamp and all."

Vorador reached the top of the stairs. "I shall, as they say, sleep on it. Good day, er...?"

"Alice."

"Of course. Alice."

Vorador closed the door behind him, secured the blinds and lay down to sleep. He didn't trust the female of course but if she tried to take the child he would hear her, even in his sleep.

Alice waited about an hour until she was sure the elder was deeply asleep. She'd put enough horse tranquilizers in his blood to take out an elephant herd. Good thing the tumeric she used covered up the taste. She hoped it would be enough.

She looked up a number in her address book and dialed it frantically. _Please, please be there, Kain._

There had been little peace in Jennifer's house as Kain ranted and raved about the "green skinned bastard who stole his bike." Jennifer found it difficult to look the emperor in the eye after the incident; those fan arts she'd found of Kain on the 'Net did him justice, oh boy did they do him justice. Kain's cellphone rang and he answered it.

"This is Kain."

"Kain? This is Alice. Do you remember me?"

Kain's grip on the device tightened imperceptibly as the events of two years ago flitted through his mind. "I believe I do."

"I know it's a lot to ask but Vorador is here. He's after my daughter."

"What concern is this of mine? You're a plush mage. I would assume you could summon a doll army to protect the little human larvae." He shuddered to think what would have happened if he'd had to fight such a force on his way to deal with Elizvere.

"You don't get it, do you? My daughter is the reincarnation of Umah. That's why he's here. I would think that would be of small interest to you."

Kain felt cold dread in the pit of his stomach and her words began to sink in. Umah...alive, albeit in human flesh. In the hands of Vorador no less. The sore loser would no doubt raise her to hate Kain. His pride would not allow the infant to remain with that decadent old fool. He'd take her for his own and have Jennifer and Raziel raise her until she was old enough; Kain conveniently forgot that Umah had a mother of her own.

"Where is he now and why are you alive to beg for my assistance?"

Alice ignored the barb and continued, "For now, he needs me to care for Kella. I'm more useful to him alive. He's asleep upstairs next to Kella's room. I drugged his blood so he should sleep for about twelve hours. That should be enough time for me to get away and for you to fly here to deal with him."

"Would you like his head medium or well-done, girl?"

The voice on the line became hesitant. "I...don't want him dead. He's been through so much and has lost so many. I'd share Kella with him if he could be persuaded to be reasonable. Do you think you could bring Janos with you?"

"Janos and Vorador are...estranged at the moment but his sire may still have some influence on him. Prepare for our arrival. It shall take some time."

"If I'm not here, I'll contact you by phone and let you know where to find me. Just...don't hurt him too badly, ok?"

"Very well, I will do as you ask. Understand this, I will expect a favor in return."

"Gotcha, bye."

Alice continued her preparations for departure and had loaded up her SUV for the occasion. She didn't know where she'd go; far enough away that Vorador couldn't track her easily; the vampire would be pissed. She wouldn't accept his terms but she wouldn't cut him out of Kella's life either. Once he calmed down and could be reasoned with he'd see that was true.

Kella woke up and demanded to be fed. After breastfeeding the child (was Kella cutting a tooth?) Alice set up her playpen in the living room and let her scoot about while she gathered up her credit cards, cut off the mail and newspapers for a few days and called friends who would let her stay for a few days.

She began to shake. It was getting dark and she was barely done. In her panic she'd let too much time pass.

She dressed Kella and had just put the infant in her car seat when a taloned hand grabbed her by the neck and forced the woman against the wall. She looked up to see an enraged Vorador.

_Fool! Fool!_ Vorador mentally cursed himself for trusting this human. He let his admiration and gratitude towards her blind him into thinking they could come to some agreement. He should have remembered her basic nature; humans could not be trusted and would betray at the earliest opportunity. That was a lesson he'd learned centuries ago.

"We had an agreement."

"I...told you...," Alice gasped for air. "Anything...for...my...daughter."

"So you did," Vorador brought her face closer to his so she could smell the blood on his breath. "The poison you fed me has been consumed. Doubtless, you have forgotten how quickly a vampire recovers, even after being sedated. I heard your preparations and knew you planned to double cross me. Your courage and independence is admirable but it ends now." He gently wound his fingers into her hair and jerked her head back in a show of dominance. "You...and Umah...belong to me now."

Alice refused to let herself cry. She'd tucked her cellphone into her pocket. She doubted Vorador knew what one was. That gave her a small advantage. Kain and hopefully Janos were on their way. All she had to do was pretend to cooperate and stay alive.

When she did not answer him, he wrenched the driver's side door open and pushed her inside before slamming the door. He joined her on the passenger's side. His time with the truckers had taught him much about automobiles and he learned quickly, but not enough to control one.

Vorador re donned his disguise and look coldly at his female prisoner.

"Drive. Now."


	7. Chapter Six

**_Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Real life and Writer's Block really got in the way. Plus, who wants an update simply to update? Better to have something decent to read, ne? Special thanks to Zidane and Dragonfly2 for the beta and the kind words of Kaya DC Pandora that inspired me to write some more. A big gracias to Ivy Romanticide and Razielim Vampiress for putting my stories in their alerts._**

**_Please review. It keeps me going and Alice and Kella/Umah too!_**

**Raising Umah**

Chapter Six

"Any particular route you want to take to get there?"

Alice was careful to keep her expression neutral and her tone coldly polite. She hoped her captor could not see her hands shake as she gripped the steering wheel. Anger radiated from Vorador with such ferocity she expected it to burn her. She knew that despite what he'd said, he'd kill her if she crossed him and damn the consequences. No doubt if he could make it to her home despite his unfamiliarity with her world, he could work out how to care for an infant alone.

This display of meek compliance did not fool Vorador for an instant. He watched the human woman carefully and could read the calculation in her eyes. She was biding her time until he either calmed down enough to be "reasoned with" or in the vain hopes of rescue. He nearly laughed at that. The human authorities were no match for him and Kain and Ja...his sire had no idea where they were or where they were heading. Even the great Reaver Guardian could not detect him at such a distance and Kain would not even know where to start searching. Vorador smirked in satisfaction. If he knew that proud fool at all, he knew the self-important cad would sulk for days after such a humiliating defeat.

"I shall leave the particulars up to you, seeing how you are more familiar with navigating an automobile than myself. However," he caressed the side of her face with one claw, nearly breaking the skin. "If you try to signal for help, by word or deed, anyone who dares to come to your aide will be slaughtered and their blood my dear, will be on your hands, not mine."

Alice barely kept herself from flinching away from his touch and suppressed a shudder. "I-75 then. It's the most direct route from here to the Canadian border. It'll save us from having to waste a lot of time looking for detours and such." It was also one of the most populated routes, full of truck stops, tourist attractions and motels. Even if she couldn't ask for help, she could still find a safe place to contact Kain and leave him...what? A trail of breadcrumbs? Raziel's clan symbol! Kain would know it immediately yet Vorador, who barely knew Raziel wouldn't recognize it for what it was. Hopefully they would meet somewhere on the road.

Vorador nodded in agreement and turned around in his seat to look at the sleeping child. Little Umah's lips were pursed and moved as if she were nursing in her sleep. The sight was almost enough to make him smile. She had the most adorable cupid's bow of a mouth, with flawless pale skin marked only by the tribal tattoos she had somehow inherited. That cute chubby body would lose its baby fat in a few years and he would enjoy training her in the ways of a warrior. Whether or not her mother was around to see the child's development was completely dependent on the woman's behavior. He would take no responsibility for her behavior or what actions he would have to take. The female was desperately in need of discipline. A cruel smile curved his lips. He would enjoy breaking her and bending her to his will.

The young mother stole a glance at her companion and quickly looked away. That grin scared her. He had looked like that in Blood Omen 1 as he fed on a human dangling from his dining hall. He had been a sadistic hedonist whose pantry had held dozens of humans awaiting his pleasure. Then there had been the torture chambers, dripping with blood and the screams of souls whose only crime was being human in world where they were cattle at best and at worse mercenaries to be defeated and disposed of.

Suddenly Alice's skin felt chilled and she fumbled with the heater until she found a setting that could make her marginally comfortable again. She risked a glance at her rear view mirror and saw to her relief Kella remained asleep, secure in the knowledge that all was well in her little world. She seemed too young to be afraid of the vampire or perhaps, and this scared the woman almost as much as the man sitting next to her, some part of Umah remained in her daughter and this part recognized Vorador as her sire. Alice could not decide which terrified her more; the thought of her child being wrenched away from her and never being able to see her again or Kella voluntarily embracing her vampire past and turning her back on her human mother. If that happened, would Kella, by then a reborn Umah attack and devour her? She blinked rapidly to keep herself from crying. Her beloved daughter, a serial killer, for what else would you call someone who slaughtered humans by the dozen and fed upon them?

Vorador seemed oblivious to the human's inner turmoil and seemed satisfied that for now she knew there was no way out of this situation. She and the child were for all intents and purposes his to do with as he pleased.

Alice felt the comforting weight of the cell phone in her pocket and suppressed a sigh.

_Please, someone save me. Kain, Janos, anyone! Please let me get out of this alive with my daughter._

Vorador stretched and casually put a talon around her shoulder, casually reminding her what the price of disobedience could be.

_Dear God, he just might kill me!_

After another hour of hearing Kain bitch about Vorador midst frantic searching for his meager belonging to pack them for a road trip, Jennifer was quite ready to cheerfully throw a boot at his head. His clothes had been found mostly intact. (Vorador found it amusing to shred Kain's underwear to ribbons but Kain barely wore them anyway.) Kain's leather trench coat was soiled, she didn't care to know with _what _but nonetheless no worse for wear. The important thing in the plushmage's mind, after getting His Majesty the hell out of her house was rescuing that little baby and her poor mother, who must be terrified by now. Jennifer was still fairly adept at magical defense but what chance would an ordinary woman have, even with a martial arts background?

Well, that would depend on Vorador. Would getting his ass kicked by a human female impress him or enrage him so much he'd rip her apart and then kidnap her child. She dared not to think about it. Instead, she interrupted the vampire emperor mid-tirade.

"Yes, you have every right to be pissed off, Kain, but maybe just for a second you could stop and think about this Alice person and her kid? Vorador might love Umah as much as any biological child but he's not exactly known for patience and mercy so if we don't find him fast, Alice might be dinner soon, if he hasn't Sired her already."

"Perhaps but the woman still has some use as a wet nurse and it would be far too tiresome for Vorador to find some alternate form of caring for the child. She is marginally safe. For now, I need to think up a strategy to defeat the smug bastard and take Umah back." Kain's thought process was nothing if not self-serving and ruthlessly efficient. Alice did not even enter into his equations unless absolutely necessary. Even after two years or so living amongst humans, Kain's sense of compassion was developmentally stunted.

Soft footfalls alerted Jennifer to Janos' presence and she gratefully looked away from the Scion and into the stricken face of the angel. Yikes. Not much of an improvement. Janos had looked liked this when she first brought him out of the game; as if his whole world had collapsed around him. He looked to Jennifer as if seeking sanctuary.

"Vorador...he is about to do something horribly reckless," Janos' voice was barely a whisper. "Because of my failure to communicate to him the differences of this world and my...own weakness, he finds himself driven to such a reckless and cruel act."

"There is no 'about to', Janos. Your precious son has kidnapped a nearly helpless woman from her own home in an attempt to lay his hands on her child who just happens to be Umah's reincarnation." The mage's draw dropped as she watched Kain ruthlessly bulldoze over the Ancient's tender feelings. Janos' face went from cerulean to nearly white in his shock. "How do you know this?"

Kain wordless held up his cell phone. Janos closed his eyes as if in pain. "Forgive me, I was not strong enough to prevent this."

Jennifer cut in before Kain could open his mouth and make the situation even worse. "No one blames you for the actions of your child. I'm sure Alice would say the same. What's important is how we deal with the situation."

"So..." drawled Kain, his voice dripping with irony, "I am to rescue her? Again?"

"And her mother as well," Janos had recovered from the shock enough to glare at Kain sternly. He did not think Kain would go out of his way to harm the woman but if in the midst of a battle with Vorador should the human get in the way, the Scion would consider her no more that unfortunate collateral damage. "I will accompany you, in the hopes I can reason with Vorador and bring mother and child back safely."

"Of course."

Brightflame appeared and settle onto Jennifer's shoulder. "But how are you two going to find them? And how will you get there? Kain's bike is long gone and probably junk by now." (Kain growled at this.) "Jennifer needs her car. Janos will be spotted or shot down if he flies and even Kain can't take bat form forever. The vampire lord resented the way that little wad of fluff shot down his ideas before he could voice them.

"There's always the bus," Jennifer found herself suggesting. "You two could just take human form and blend right in."

Kain raised an eyebrow. "I, ride in a cattle pen with commoners? I think not. A rental car is a possibility. It has the advantage of privacy and if Vorador changes his route, so can we."

"Yeah but haven't you been using that fake credit card a lot lately? The credit card company is bound to get suspicious sooner or later when you keep charging but never pay a bill."

Everyone seemed temporarily out of ideas when there was a knock at the door and Kain took it upon himself to answer it, eager for any diversion from this dreary conversation. He hoped it was one of those fan girls again; he could use a good laugh.

To his surprise and displeasure, a pale and slight figure stood trembling on the doorstep, the boy's eyes widening as the last person he wanted to see opened the door. Ah, yes. Young and foolish Jareth. Older now perhaps, but obviously no wiser. Kain growled and unconsciously bared his fangs in an expression of dislike. The youth shrank back but did not flee. In fact, he seemed to gather what little courage he may have had and faced the Scion of Balance.

"I...I've come...to help find Vorador. And Alice. I have a car. I can help you search for him."

"How splendid," Kain nearly purred as he looked down at the whimpering coward who had given him a great treasure only to yank it back with a child's possessive jealousy. He picked Jareth up by the front of his shirt and carried him into the house before roughly dropping him onto Jennifer's couch. "It seems as if dinner has delivered itself."

Jennifer and Janos rushed into the living room in the hopes that Kain wouldn't eat the boy. At the very least, the plushmage did not want the kid wetting himself on her nice clean couch. The little emo stared up at her as if she were the Messiah. "Please! I'm here to help! Don't let him kill me! Don't let him eat me!"

Kain rolled his eyes in disgust at this grand display of cowardice. Janos stepped forward and gave the boy what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Be at ease, child. We do not allow predation in this house. Kain is still understandably angry with you and acts accordingly. Any assistance you could give would be greatly appreciated."

Jareth smiled and look at Janos with utter devotion and gratitude. "Thank you so much. It's an honor, really, to meet you."

_Oho boy. Poor Janos. He was too nice to someone again and they fell head over heels in love with him_. Jennifer thought to herself. It happened all the time in Janos' charity work but this was one of the few times she'd seen a guy infatuated with the Ancient.

She could see how uncomfortable Janos was and came to his rescue. Thrusting out her hand she said, "And I'm Jennifer. You might have heard of me. Thanks for trying to warn us. I'm just sorry I didn't take it more seriously at the time."

"Oh my God! It's you! You're real! And a girl!" Her displeasure must have been evident on her face because Jareth stood up and shook her hand over and over as if meeting a celebrity. "Sorry, I must be coming off as a colossal asshole. It's just...you know...the internet. You can never really tell who is who and who is what, you know?"

"I know." Slightly mollified, Jennifer sat down in the chair across from him. Standing hurt her if she did it for too long. "Janos, do you mind making some tea for us? Maybe some cheese and fruit too."

"Gladly," Janos seemed eager for something to do and relieved to be away from the emo fan boy. Kain leaned against the wall and glared at the furniture as if this intrusion was somehow its fault. Why bother feeding the little bugger when he could easily overpower the disgusting rodent and take his vehicle. Oh. He couldn't drive. That was why. Yes, so the boy could be useful.

"Hey, where's Raziel? And Azrael? Are they here?" Jareth eagerly looked about the room as if expecting them to appear in the room at any moment. One can only imagine his delight when they did.

Raziel sighed and shed his human illusion easily. He was getting better at teleportation, almost as good as Kain. Azrael seemed uncomfortable transporting himself yet seemed reluctant to admit his future self was better than he at even the slightest ability and was taking the lessons quite seriously.

"They were out of...oh no..." Raziel sighed and mentally kicked himself for his own stupidity. He should have materialized in the backyard not the living room. Jennifer had company; a slender black haired boy whose expression seemed to waiver between awe and longing. The child jumped up as if to embrace him only to be shoved back in his seat by Kain. Raziel found himself strangely relieved and allowed Jennifer to make the introductions. Azrael took one look at Jareth, frowned in disgust and vanished in a flurry of smoke.

"Now then," Raziel began to stave off any more gushing questions. "We must find Vorador and his captives. Time is of the essence. Jareth has graciously offered transportation," the wraith stopped himself from wincing as the youth seemed ecstatic over being addressed by name, "so, where do we begin our search?"

Kain took this question as a chance to dominate the conversation. He quite enjoyed that.

"Alice's phone call did not indicate where Vorador was headed. She lives in the state of Florida which I understand is south of here. They are driving north so there is no doubt we can head them off. However...there is always the chance we could miss them. Alice has her cell phone but Vorador could discover what it is and take it from her. So...we must find other ways of tracking them."

"Vorador and I are still linked by our bond of kinship." Janos offered, bringing in a serving tray.

"Yes but he's angry with you and that bond is fragile at great distances."

Janos' shoulders slumped as he set the tray on the coffee table and moved away.

Jareth cleared his throat to get the room's attention and all eyes turned to him. "Odds are Vorador's in a hurry, right? So he would take the quickest route, barring rest stops and construction."

"So much depends on this Alice person," Raziel mused aloud. "Kain, what is she like? How would she deal with this situation?"

Kain's expression became thoughtful. "In the short time I was acquainted with her, she possessed quite a bit of bravery and some resourcefulness. No doubt she is racking her brain for a way out of this situation as we speak." He sighed with impatience. "As much as it pains me to say it our only course of action is to head in the general direction they are driving from and hope to either encounter them or Alice manages to elude her captor long enough to contact us."

Janos looked at Kain with some sympathy. The emperor was a creature of action and hated to wait for anyone, even if caution demanded it. "Have patience, Kain. As uncomfortable as this situation is for you, it must be almost unbearable for that poor mother."

The Scion seemed to come to a decision and grabbed the travel bag he had prepared earlier. He glanced at Janos. "Take what things you need and let us be off. The hunt is on."


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: __ Sorry it has taken me so long to continue this story. I could cite real world problems and pressures but the biggest reason was I was feeling greatly uninspired. So you all have MajinKura and Dragonfly2 to thank/blame for this new chapter. _

_The museum in this story no longer exists except online. You can find it at: _members./mraffin/vnmuseum.htm

_For the sake of the story I have taken a few liberties with it, for which I apologize. Read the war diary, it's poignant and beautiful. Thank you, Mr. Hertel, for creating the site and the museum. Let them not be forgotten._

Chapter Seven

Vorador's great nostrils twitched and he tried to refrain from sniffing the woman beside him. Day was about to dawn and it was time to seek shelter from the poisonous sun yet again. Little Umah had been fussy all day, her mouth drooling as she gnawed on anything and everything within easy reach. The female, (Alice, she testily kept reminding him she had a proper name) had been short with him all day, vexation weighing out over fear. He confessed himself to be perplexed by her behavior. Over the course of their week-long journey she had for the most part treated him with an amusing mix of fear and chill courtesy. Now she regarded him with barely contained hostility that her young daughter seemed to pick up on and emulate precisely. Vorador sighed inwardly. Even his little darling had turned on him.

"Are we there yet?"

"You're shittin' me, right? Does it LOOK like we're there yet? Gee, to anyone with half a brain, it looks like we're out in the boondocks surrounded by trees and more trees. Do me a favor and keep an eye out for hotel and restaurant signs. By the smell of things Kella has wet herself."

Now THAT was a duty he was more than happy to allow the woman to perform. He did not object to changing the child or rocking her to sleep. He was even happy to feed her from a bottle (the woman refused to allow him to watch her breastfeed or even milk herself with a breast pump.) He drew the line at changing soiled diapers.

"Yeah yeah...you wouldn't deign to change a frickin' diaper. Oh yeah, forging a mystical sword or terrifying peasants is child's play but dealing with baby poop is just too difficult for you."

Really, this was too much. His prisoner had clearly forgotten what her place was on the food chain. Reminding her would be a welcome diversion. He reached a claw for her neck and was surprised to hear an animal growl from the petite mother.

"You're getting on my last nerve, pal and believe me when I say this is not the time. I will stab your ass with a tire iron if you don't stop looking at me funny. It won't kill you, but it'll pin you to the seat while I take Kella and run for help. Then you'll sit and watch the sun come up right before you catch on fire. And if you don't quit sniffing me," she turned away from the road a moment to glare at him, "I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck. Got me?"

He was too surprised to do more than nod at her. She seemed satisfied. "There's a town up ahead. We'll get supplies and a room. You and I need to have a little chat first."

"Very well."

She took a big breath and began to speak. "Every twenty-eight days my uterus sloughs off its dead lining and then rids my body of the waste. This manifests itself in bloating, fatigue, irritability and the oh-so fun bleeding from the crotch."

The vermilion vampire searched his mind for information long rusted. "The woman's curse. I remember now. Menstruation, I believe is the technical term. Vampire women do not do this."

"Whoop de friggin' do. Vamps don't reproduce, so of course not."

Vorador sighed audibly. This was not at all what he had counted on. This would mean Umah would also experience this curse until she became of age and chose to join him. He knew the ways of women well but the worse he had to deal with his brides was jealous cat fights that were easily remedied with an orgy or two. He doubted such a solution would work on...Alice. The thought of touching a human in that manner disgusted him.

"If we don't stop soon at a place with a working tub so I can take a hot soak, you'll see a curse you won' t believe."

"Well, if it will soften your disposition we will find a place of lodging so you can bathe and I will look after the little one."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a moment and then Vorador spoke again, "Is there anything else I need to know about how to deal with

this woman's curse while it's in progress?"

"Yep. Try staying the HELL away from me and only speaking when it's completely necessary. I don't suppose I could get a back rub out of you."

"Only if it will calm you and make you more compliant."

"Chocolate is good too."

"I shall remember."

Vorador again sighed heavily. Why must he work to please a human woman to get her cooperation? He found himself almost wishing he'd killed her at her home while he had the chance. Too late now. Once they were further north he could dispatch her in frozen woods and bury her accordingly. For now he would comply.

"There's a town up ahead. We'll find a motel and hopefully a convenience store.

The first motel they came across was a mom and pop operation run by a cheerful couple and their children. There was a small 24 hour diner that seemed to be populated by truckers (but no sign of his former companions) and a nearby Gas-n-Gulp run by a second cousin. Alice ran in and cleaned out the baby supplies and what she called "feminine hygiene products". She snapped at him when he asked about them and decided to look at them later so he'd know what to expect in the future. The woman seemed jumpy when he inhaled anywhere near her but really, could he be expected to restrain himself much longer when she smelled so...delicious. It was unfair of her to expect him to try. All that blood expulsion seemed like a waste to him. The human body should just...recycle it.

By the time they settled in the lime green room it was only an hour until sunrise. Umah was already napping in the faded crib they were able to borrow from the office and Alice sat in a chair while she removed her shoes. Settling her feet on the matching ottoman, she looked up at him expectantly.

"What now?" His words were harsher than intended and he was surprised to see her eyes fill with tears.

"It's just...could you rub my feet for me?"

"Rub your...am I your servant, woman?"

She shook her head. "I'm retaining water, which makes my feet swell. It's kinda painful so...please?"

He was clearly exhausted. That was the only reason he could think of that would make him agree. He knelt before her and began to massage the woman's small ugly feet, starting at the heels and working his way slowly to the balls of her feet. She sighed quietly and he looked up in annoyance.

"What now? Am I doing this incorrectly?" Vorador asked snidely.

Alice looked down at him and he was surprised to find that her expression was gentle. "Sorry, yes, you are. I was just feeling kind of nostalgic. You see, while I was pregnant my husband would massage my feet for me when they swelled and hurt like this. I guess...I'm just missing him."

Her expression was soft and unfocused and Vorador had the uncomfortable feeling that she was not seeing him at all but this beloved husband of hers was off serving in her country's military. An unusual feeling of guilt crept over him. He had become unused to dealing with humans this way. To be truthful, he had not dealth with them at all. They were after merely cattle or the occasional Serafan/mob annoyance. Though born human, he found it impossible to think of them as people anymore. And yet...this slip of a woman...

Vorador glanced away from her warm glance. "I can't believe I'm doing this simply to avoid your taking a strip off me."

She laughed. "My husband said something similar. I guess inside every man is the knowledge that messing with a woman on the rag is a death sentence."

Alice glanced at her watch. "It's almost your bedtime. The hall closet looks big enough. Once you're settled, I'm gonna grab a nap myself. Good day, Vorador."

"Good day...er...Alice."

Alice went to the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub to drown out her hurried call to Kain's voicemail announcing their latest location. Wow. That was the first time Mr. Green ever addressed her by name. Was he becoming a person? Nah, couldn't be. He was just tired and letting her have her way temporarily was just his way of insuring her cooperation. She sighed. At times she could almost like him. If he could just quit acting like an asshole they might could be friends. She sighed as she undressed and lowered herself into the waiting hot water. All that could wait. Her cramping belly and swollen ovaries were a priority. Tonight...tonight would take care of itself.

Vorador woke up that evening to find Alice staring at him with a serious expression on her face, young Umah was crawling on a blanket on the floor, cooing as she reached a toy and chewed on it as if the action was the most important action in her young life. The young mother seemed less like an unreasonable virago and more, well, herself.

"You and I need to have a talk."

The vampire raised an eyebrow expectantly. "About?"

"About this world. How it's run. How it's different than what you're used to and that you're essentially a guest in someone else's home. Humans here are nothing what you are used to."

Vorador nodded impatiently. "Yes, yes, I am well aware of that already. I have seen the disrespect your culture has for mine. How little you think of my kind..."

Alice frowned. "It's more than that. You don't seem to realise the potential danger you're in. Humanity in my world is more violent than you could conceive of and I think it's time to show you what I mean."

She handed him a leaflet and he examined it thoughtfully. "Vietnam War Museum, Hillside Illinois?"

"Yeah. You're about to see how different things are."

The museum was open late to accommodate the working class town that surrounded it. Admittance was practically free and for some reason the small staff didn't seem to notice Vorador at all. Vampiric charms, no doubt. Alice stood back and let the enigmatic man wander about, looking at paintings, pictures and artifacts. He seemed especially interested in the M-14 on display, as well as pictures of tanks and helicopters. She tried not to think of the cliche about men's love of vehicles but it was a welcome change to see the almost permanent scowl gone in the face of fascination.

Vorador, for his part, was overwhelmed. _This_ was human ingenuity? The former blacksmith inside him was enraptured by the sheer scale of the metallic instruments of war. Such large scale warfare was indicative of organization, discipline, and resources on a level he could not even conceive of. The combined armies of the Serafan, Nemesis and Hylden themselves would fall like so much chaffed wheat before might like this. And this, a helpful placard informed him, was merely one war in a fairly small country.

The vampire could not hide his shock. These creatures he had long thought of as mere food sources were on this world advanced and dangerous. Some displays spoke of "Agent Orange" and the devastation it caused to jungle growth and people alike. He perused a war diary and found that not all soldiers lived for battle. A scant few even

took the time to get to know the people and culture of the land they fought on.Of a young soldier's love for a foreign girl and an orphan boy he had wished to adopt. Rather open-minded...for a human...

On and on he read of the almost inhuman violence these "cattle" were capable of and found himself clad he was not native to this world, for he and his kin would be long extinct. He read of corruption among world leaders and the events that had lead to this catastrophic war, in terms of what the young soldiers went through, their exotic counterparts and the damaged and innocent civilians left in the path of destruction. All this for land, for ideology. He found himself empathizing despite himself.

The museum also had books about other wars and the vampire took the time to read about historic madmen from other wars. For a moment he was strongly reminded of Kain and his greedy ascension from petty noble to emperor. That immature little snot. His so-called "abilities" paled beside his huge ego. Vorador was sure that arrogant prat was kicking himself for losing to the older vampire. _He _ had beaten the albino nitwit to Umah and there was no way he'd surrender her to the man who'd once broken her heart. Literally. In this he was confident the young mother would agree with him. Vorador found it hard to imagine any parent would want her child involved with that egotistical maniac. He frowned to himself. Surely the girl would want to associate with young men someday. Remembering what he himself was like as a young man...perhaps the museum would not miss a weapon or to. Then again, Alice herself was schooled in various forms of hand to hand combat and crude weaponry. Perhaps he should discuss Umah's future education...

Wait, what? When did he start calling the woman Alice, even in his own thoughts? He was beginning to identify with a potential victim and that was very dangerous, like giving a sheep you plan to slaughter a name. Vorador was becoming weary of fighting the female on every single point where the child was concerned and longed for an ally, even a human mother would do. A feeling of guilt crept over him, an emotion long forgotten, one he thought he had rid himself of. This woman's only sin was giving birth to his daughter and all of her actions could be seen as a mother's natural response at a perceived threat. He had gone about this all wrong and had been unnecessarily harsh with her. Perhaps being "The Father of Vampires" had awoken a paternal instinct in him but he could not help but feel slightly responsible for his prisoner.

He was so lost in his own thoughts and reasoning he did not hear Alice call his name and was momentarily startled when she tapped him on the shoulder. "Time to go."

Alice ate her dinner from Styrofoam containers while Vorador went out to hunt. She told herself not to ask about the details and hoped he was smart enough to not kill his prey. The last thing they needed was the local authorities on their trail. It would be harder to cross the border that way.

Wait, what? Since when did she care about avoiding the police? Would that make it easier to free herself from Vorador? But she did not want him captured and imprisoned. They would kill him, either by accidentally putting him in a sunny cell, execution, or carting him off to a research lab to see what made him tick. Now, when did she start seeing Vorador as a person and not a captor? She sympathised with him; being pulled away from everything he knew and feeling betrayed by his "father" was something she was familiar with. Her parents had divorced when she was young. Dad had been unfaithful and that was that. She had seen him occasionally over the years but had no contact with him or his new family. She bore no grudge but did not want him in her life. Alice giggled to herself as she imagined Vorador as a father. The young woman found herself pitying any boy foolish enough to ask out Kella with Vorador around. At least their good behavior was assured.

It bothered her more that she was willing to admit that she was beginning to think of the vampire as less of a fictional character and more of a "real" person. Part of her heart ached for how lonely and confused he must feel but at the same time she had a life and business and husband she missed terribly. Vorador had no right to rip her from it but...he did have the right to be loved and feel a part of a "family". She hoped she could work things out with him sometime. The only problem was how to do so in a way that everyone would be equally happy.

She was still pondering this when Vorador returned, politely stomping his boots on the rug before entering. "We should leave now. I shall take charge of Umah. Pack up your things and prepare to leave. Please."

It was the "please" that caught her ears and she stared nonplussed at her travelling companion. That was a switch, asking her for anything. He quickly looked away from her inquiring gaze and began to gather Umah's things.

The disconcerting gaze continued until they were settled in the vehicle and finally Vorador could stand it no longer. "Yes?"

"You know, you can be really noble at times," Alice was, of all things, _smiling _at him in a way that was actually friendly. "Maybe this trip won't be so bad. Maybe we can work things out, set up some sort of 'joint custody' deal. I still say you could live with us and..."

Vorador grunted. "_Maybe _we can be on our way more rapidly if you would guard your tongue. And since when are you so accommodating towards me?"

The woman shrugged as she started the engine. "Must be the hormones. I'll probably be back to fearing and hating you by weeks' end."

"Ah. Good."

The two adults continued their journey in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts as the infant snoozed behind them. Had either have been more alert they would have realised they'd missed the "rescue party" by mere minutes.


End file.
